Letting Loose
by Unique-Mind
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose rent and apartment on the outskirts of New York for the Summer, so do Edward, Emmett and Jasper and they rent the one next door. They let loose together and find what they had all been missing in their lives. All Human. --ON HIATUS--
1. This Is The Life

**Disownage. I am no Stephenie Meyer. I am no author either :(, just a wannabe author :P**

**This is my first fanfic so yeah...lol.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Letting Loose**

Chapter 1: This is the life

BPOV

"Wake up, Bella!"

Ugh. Friends. Why, oh why do I put up with them? And why do they have do be such morning people?

"No." I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"But Bella, we are going to be late!" Alice whined.

Alice. The most energetic ball of sprite you could ever imagine. She was quite small for her age and didn't like being teased about it by me. She is the total opposite of myself; she is beautiful, has curves, is outgoing, fun and _loves_ shopping. But me, I'm plain, self-conscious, I blush a lot, I have unnaturally pale skin, shy and happen to _dislike_ shopping. But that doesn't stop her at all.

Suddenly I felt a large whack to the back of my head.

"Bella, if you don't get your lazy ass out of bed I will personally kick your ass out of your bed for you." Rose threatened.

Ah, there is no one who is bitchy quite like she is. Rose is gorgeous. Soft wavy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, a killer body and the power to get any man she wanted. When you have friends like that, how can you possibly think of yourself as pretty?

I sighed. I might as well get out of bed now and not suffer. Slowly, I lifted my face from the pillow and yawned, stretching my hands above my head.

"Oh, the dead awakens," Rose teased, smirking at me.

"Hilarious. Now I probably don't have a say in my outfit for the journey, so give it to me so I can get changed already." I grumbled. I am not a morning person.

"In such a good mood already, Bella?" Alice said sarcastically, "Anyway, here it is and I don't want to hear any complaints from you missy! Just hurry up!" She said stuffing a light bag in my face.

Feeling defeated, I rose from my bed and went into the bathroom to change. I fearfully began to pull out the contents of the bag and for once, it actually wasn't that bad. Before I over thought things I threw the navy blue blouse, pants and black boots. I grabbed my hairbrush and tried to de-tangle my long, messy brown hair. I looked in my mirror and saw my boring brown eyes staring back. I sighed as I realised that however much anyone tried to make me look better, I would still be plain Bella. I wouldn't say I am ugly, just plain, nothing special. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran back to Alice and Rose.

"Good your back, now come here so we can do your makeup." Rose ordered and she motioned me to sit on a chair.

"I'm not going to have a choice am I?" I asked looking at them both

"Nope." They both replied grinning at me.

Reluctantly, I sat in the chair and waited for the torture to be over. They outdid themselves, as I didn't look that bad, they actually made me feel a little bit _pretty_.

"I don't know why you make such a big fuss over this, Bella. It's not really that bad. Don't you want to look nice?" Alice questioned. I looked at her like she had five heads.

"Alice, there is no point," I sighed, "I am not pretty and I will nev-"

Rose interrupted me and stared at me like I was missing something obvious. "Bella you are beautiful! Why won't you believe it? Can't you see yourself?"

"I don't know why either of you bother."

"We bother because we care for you! You're our best friend and we bitches stay together!" She said sternly.

"Hell yeah!" Alice chirped, smacking Rose's hand in a high five. I giggled despite myself. "That's it Bella. We are going to get you to let loose whilst we are on holiday! We are going to get you to gain confidence and bring out the wild side of you!"

This was going to be one hell of holiday.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After declaring our mission for the holiday, we finished packing and stuffed our suitcases into Alice's Porsche, her beloved treasure; it was comical of how she treated it. She even wrapped a blanket around it from getting cold in the garage when it was going to be cold at night!

As we drove we thought we needed to have some fun and cheer up the atmosphere. I turned the radio and pushed it up to full blast and we rolled down our windows causing other drivers to look at us weirdly. So what by Pink came on and we belted out the lyrics and danced in the car so much it shook.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

I tried to teach Rose how to do a perfect electric guitar and rock star moves but she kept on banging her head on the roof of the car when she got too into it. I was crying with laughter by the end.

Suddenly a car came past with a load of teenage boys. "Looking good!" They shouted along with a few wolf whistles.

I blushed bright red and ducked my head into my neck, slouching in my seat. _That was embarrassing, but I was actually having fun. _I sighed.

"Aw! They made Bella blush now she had gone back to shy!" Alice complained. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Come on Bella please be fun again!" Alice begged. I could still feel the heat in my face so I kept my head down. I smiled meekly and became suddenly interested by the car floor.

"Please, Bella?" She whined again.

I sighed looking up at her, but when I saw she was using her infamous pout I couldn't help but agree.

"Ugh! Fine, you know I am a sucker for that pout, Alice!" I grinned shaking my head.

"Yeah! Lets do this thing!" She responded happily as she drove maniacally towards the airport.

We arrived at the airport in a happy mood and it luckily stayed that way though out the whole plane journey. I was proud of myself as I did everything without any complaints. Maybe I was starting to let loose a little already.

As we were about to get of the plane I gasped. It was beautiful.

I had never been to New York but now I don't want to ever leave. I was amazing and I'm sure by the snickers I could here from my friends as they so lovingly yanked me forward and the fact that my jaw was practically on the floor, they could tell I was amazed too.

I had never been to New York, or any of the major cities in America. I grew up in Phoenix with my mum as my parents broke up and my dad moved to Forks in Washington. I chose to stay here with my mum as Phoenix was a lot hotter than Forks and also had much more things to do. Phoenix is also where I met Alice and Rose. We first met at school when this girl, Tanya, was pushing me around because I was new and they came to my rescue by flinging cookies at her, as they didn't like her much either, and we became best friends from there. We have had each other's backs since. _Code law: Always be armed with a pack of cookies._ I chuckled under my breath. Those times were great.

"Hello, earth to Bella?" Alice frantically waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I was thinking," I have been known to get lost in my thoughts often. Obviously, I was quite out of it as we were already in a taxi and were heading of to the outskirts of the city to the apartment we rented for our vacation.

"Okay then, but while we are here lets check the jobs we need to do over this vacation" Alice said whilst grinning wickedly at me.

Uh Oh. This won't be good.

Rose started, "Number one, get Bella to gain confidence in herself."

"Number two, get Bella to let loose."

"Number three, to get Bella to see how beautiful she really is."

They didn't seem too much, I suppose. "Fine," I quickly agreed.

Alice and Rose looked shocked that I took it so easily, then beamed at me.

"We might still add more, but that's all we have, for now." Rose grinned brightly at me then laughed at the scared look on my face.

Maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea agreeing to this. I attempted to calm my thoughts of the worst case scenarios but they were immediately forgotten when I looked at our apartment. It was right by the sea and had a wonderful view. It was a double-floored apartment and there was one next to it but no more. There was a huge pool and deck chairs surrounding it. The whole apartment had a lovely modern feel to it. I dashed out of the car and quickly ran into the apartment to claim the best bedroom. I found my favourite and collapsed on the comfy queen sized bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

EPOV

"Hey, Eddie! Hurry up in the shower dude. We need it too!" Emmett shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"Wait your turn like a good little boy." I smirked.

"I'm not little!" Emmett whined as his footsteps got quieter.

Emmett is one of my best mates. He is unbelievably huge and strong, but on the inside he is just like a giant teddy bear. It is hard not to like him.

I finished my shower and dried myself, and then I went into my bedroom to change. I opened my bedroom door and there he was, in all of his massive glory.

"Finally!" He said as he ran past me into the bathroom. How can one person love his shower so much? I don't think I will ever know.

I made my way over to the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast before we leave. I grabbed some lucky charms and greeted Jasper who was already eating his breakfast.

"Hey Edward, still loving those Lucky Charm things, eh?" He teased.

"Don't mock them Jasper, they have a heavenly taste to them." I defended my food and pulled it closer to my body, whilst glaring at Jasper.

Jasper just smirked at me and continued eating. He was my other best mate. He is always very calm and collected and can make you feel better about anything, but when you have a mate like Emmett then you become to act a bit like them. Unfortunately, Jasper has taken to mocking me like Emmett does, just not so often. He is shorter than I am but sometimes can easily beat me in a wrestling match, which is just unfair.

Emmett came in half and hour later and we set the car up for our road trip to New York where we were going to stay for the summer. We were told that the apartment is right by the sea having an excellent view and it has got two floors with a pool that is shared with the neighbours. Overall, it had what we needed to we went for it.

We left our flat and jumped into my precious Volvo and I started to drive. The whole way all Emmett and Jasper were doing was bickering about what type of girl is better. It was doing my head in.

"Guys, seriously, I don't care. So can you please shut up?" I complained banging my head on the back of my seat.

"Just cause you are a prude, Eddie, you don't need to ruin all our fun." Emmett retorted.

"You know I am not a prude. And I hate that nickname."

"But, _Edward_, you act like one!" He grinned poking the back of my head whilst laughing with Jasper at me.

Ugh. Why is this road so long? I hope we get there soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was turning dark and we had just reached the New York, now all we needed was to find the place.

"Emmett, where are the directions to this place?" I asked him.

"Err…" He said shuffling around in his bag. "Um…wait a second…"

Oh my god, please tell me he didn't. "Please tell me you didn't leave them at our flat…"

"I didn't I swear, Edward!" Emmett said fearfully, "I remember putting them in here somewhere…" He fumbled around in his bag desperately.

"Jasper, can you help look for th-" I paused when I saw Jasper was silently laughing hysterically on his seat.

"This isn't funny Jasper!" I said frustrated. How could he be laughing when we don't know where the apartment is!

"But, it is!" He gasped between laughs.

"How, Jasper?!" I growled at him whilst trying to desperately keep my eyes on the road.

"Because-" He calmed down and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the directions, "I knew Emmett was going to loose them so I put them in my jacket so we would definitely have them" He smirked.

"Jasper!" Emmett and I yelled at him.

"Come on! I helped us… Right?" Jasper feebly attempted to get us to talk to him.

Emmett whirled round to face him. "Why does no-one trust me!" He wailed using his classic puppy dog pout.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Jasper whacked him on the arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After and hour of trying to use the directions we got to the apartment and it was just like we had imagined. I may have to think about buying this place for real.

"Wow. This place is wicked!" Emmett loudly whistled.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed as he pulled out the suitcases from my Volvo. "Hey look, our neighbours are already here." He pointed to a yellow Porsche on the driveway.

"Sexy car…" Emmett cooed staring lovingly at it. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door.

It was modern on the inside and had a warm feel to it. Emmett and Jasper immediately pushed past me and ran up the stairs towards the bedrooms. I slowly followed behind, taking my time.

"I get this one!"

"No I do!"

"But, I was here first!"

"But, I'm cooler than you!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper snorted.

"Whatever you say…" Jasper replied sarcastically. _This is stupid._

"How about I get it the bedroom? Then you two could stop bickering like two whiney toddlers and actually do something!" I suggested sitting down on the bed and placing my suitcase next to me on the floor.

"Geeze, Eddie, you PMSing or something?" Emmett guffawed.

"Ugh. No I am not. Now leave! I want to sleep." I yawned and pushed them out of the room and slammed the door in their faces.

I could hear their footsteps quieten as they walked down the hallway. "Grouchy much?" Emmett snickered as he and Jasper went to their other rooms.

"He needs to be more fun." Jasper commented with a chuckle.

"Hmm…Jasper, this is going to be fun…Over this holiday we will make our dear Eddie learn the meaning of having fun and make him let loose a little." Emmett conspired as Jasper laughed, "And I was thinking we could…" Their voices trailed off as they got further away.

_I really don't think I want to know what they are planning. _I passed out cold on my bed, dreaming of how I wished this holiday would fill in the missing things I don't have in my life.

I just had no idea that my dream was going to become reality.

* * *

**Review please :) ?**


	2. Fascination

**Disownage. I am no Stephenie Meyer.  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-Fascination

BPOV

I slowly rolled in the incredibly soft bed and sighed as I saw the alarm clock flashing the time in my face. I had been sleeping ages. It was silent outside my room though. Okay…that's weird, normally Alice has me as her 'Bella Barbie' by now. Quietly as I could, I crept down the hallway and peered into her room. I chuckled as I looked in.

There she was, stretched in the middle of the bed, but as she was so small her feet only came ¾ of the way down the bed. I laughed quietly at her whilst as I watched her sleeping. She has to get up sometime though. _Hmm…maybe I could get payback for them waking me up so god damn early yesterday…_

I tiptoed all the way to the bed and put my head close to her. Then I screamed in her ear.

"ALICE, THERE IS A _SALE_! HURRY OR ALL THE CLOTHES WILL BE GIVEN TO _CHARITY_!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She squealed and jumped upright on top of the bed and searched around the room frantically. I toppled backwards in laughter and rolled on the floor trying to get my breathing back to normal. It was like she had never been asleep at all.

"SALE! SALE?! _Sale_? …Sale??" She quietened down as she slowly realised she was in her bedroom. "Huh?" She looked around again and suddenly noticed me on the floor, laughing my head off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" She shrieked as she flung a pillow in my direction, "How could your do that to me!?" She flung another pillow at me, "You know I absolutely DESPISE people giving clothes that are worthy of being bought, to charity!" She spat out 'despise' and stared at me like I was mad, "You laugh like a flippin' hyena as well!" she laughed evilly then jumped on top of me.

"Funniest…thing…EVER!" I gasped breathlessly from laughing so much. My sides hurt and it didn't help that I had Alice squashing me. Suddenly, the door burst open and Rosalie flung herself threw it and started asking questions like the world was going to end.

"What was that? Is someone dying?! Did I hear a 'Sale!'? Why have we got a hyena in here?! WHAT IS GOING ON!" She finally stopped once she noticed me biting my lip, trying not to burst out laughing again and Alice, still annoyed yet amused, pouting at me.

"Well, well, well. What happened? I'm guessing Bella is at fault, hmm?" She questioned with a smirk, even having just gotten out of bed she looked fabulous. I snorted and replied with a simple "Payback's a bitch." and smirked at her. We all lost it and collapsed on Alice's bed laughing.

Rose stood up and helped us up after a few minutes. "Bella, as you so _rudely_ awoke us from our beauty sleep…" she smiled mischievously at Alice, "We pick out your outfit today and we take you shopping sometime tomorrow." She finished with a proud grin and Alice jumped for her closet to pick out my clothes. I sighed and agreed unwillingly. Alice came back moments later with my outfit together and pushed me into the bathroom to get changed. I brushed my teeth and had a shower and looked at what Alice gave me. Luckily, it wasn't that bad, it was a pink polo shirt and some white crop trousers, it was nice a comfy. I put my underwear and bra on and then I put it on and the flats and walked back out.

"See Bella, me choosing your outfit isn't that bad." She looked at me a grinned approvingly of her choice. I blushed and walked over to them so they could do their stuff. They finished and I looked into the mirror and noticed they gave me a natural look, which strangely, I liked.

"Okay, lets go get some breakfast." I suggested. I followed behind them and I realised they were wearing mostly the same as me but they wore skirts and shorts and their tops were different colours. I immediately ran to the table and grabbed the lucky charms all for myself. I smiled hugely when I poured them out, _I probably look like a fool_. I laughed silently, as it was definitely true.

"Hey Bella, still addictive to them things, eh?" Rose teased as she got her and Alice some pop tarts.

"Yeah, and they taste as good as ever…mmm…" I mumbled as I took a huge bite and tasted the magical goodness. They laughed and we moved to go sit on the patio.

I hugged my cereal close to my body just in case anyone tried to steal them away from me as I followed behind them. _Maybe I was going mad…_

I stepped through the balcony and turned to my right to walk to the table on the patio. Big mistake.

I turned and I was met by the most shockingly beautiful pair of emerald green I have ever seen. The green in them was practically swimming and the vibrant strands of gold in them made them even more enticing as he stared back at me. I was speechless as I gaped and the owner, he was just as handsome as his eyes. In fact, he was better! His skin was quite pale and his body was chiselled to perfection. His face was angular and his hair. Oh my god, his hair. His hair had to be _the sexiest_ thing. It was a brilliant shade of brown and when in the light it got a bronze texture to it. It was quite long and I just wanted to run over there and brush my hands through it. I could be his personal hairbrush. I smiled inwardly. I ran my eyes over his perfect face and my gaze lingered at his lips, _I wonder how they would feel on mine…smooth…heavenly…perfection…_

I was flung back into reality by a booming voice. "Hello, Ladies!" said the big guy next to the green-eyed perfection. "Are you our neighbours then?"

I reluctantly turned my head away from the god of a man, and looked at Alice and Rose. Rose was smirking at the big guy and Alice was staring dreamily at the blonde haired one, I swear she was away with the fairies, well, more like away with Goldilocks over there.

Rose answered, "Yeah, we are. I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose, and this," pointing to Alice, "is Alice, and this," now pointing to me, "is Bella." I looked at the green-eyed guy and when I noticed he was looking at me I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Emmett, the coolest," he grinned then looked at Goldilocks who was still having a staring competition with Alice. "This is Jasper, and this" looking at the green-eyed guy, "is Eddie Boy!" The green-eyed guy frowned at his name and whacked Emmett round the back of the head, "It's _Edward_, ugh!" he groaned and sighed. Emmett let out a booming laugh and it was hard not to laugh along with him. Edward looked up and he grinned when he met my eyes, his smile was so addictive I beamed back at him. _They were so friendly, and not to mention unbelievably handsome_.

"Want to sit with us?" Edward questioned. I shrugged and walked over to their table. I could hear Alice's and Rose's footsteps following me. The boys moved around to make room, I sat myself next to Edward and Emmett. It made the order boy-girl, which was a change. I placed my Lucky Charms on the table and continued to get lost in them. I looked up from my cereal and I saw the others getting into different conversations and it was nice to talk to other people. I turned to Edward to see her was staring at me in amazement.

"You like the magical goodness of Lucky Charms too?" He asked me excitedly, greedily eyeing my cereal. His voice was velvety and smooth. I smirked up at him and grabbed a spoonful and waved it in front of his face. He stared at it like it was the only food he had seen for ages and tried to grab the spoon so he could eat it. I quickly opened my mouth and stuffed the cereal in there and ate it.

"Yup! How can I resist it?" I replied with a grin at his deflated look. He stared longingly at the rest of it and I gradually brought it closer to my chest. "Don't even think about it, mister." He pouted at me, sticking his bottom lip out. My god, he was better at it than Alice, it was too darn cute! Aww, unfair!

"But, sharing is caring!" He whined continuing to pout at me. I carried on eating my cereal and chuckling at his face, he looked like someone just ran over his puppy. "Don't laugh at me! I left my Lucky Charms at home!" He explained sadly.

I couldn't stand his I'm-too-darn-cute-pout any longer and pushed my cereal between us. "Fine, I give up! Those pouts are too adorable! So I will share, but don't hog it all!" I sighed and handed my spoon over to him. Edward beamed triumphantly at me and got a huge spoonful and crammed it into his mouth.

"Mmm…so good…" He moaned and got some more. Edward was such a greedy pig. But a handsome, greedy pig at that.

He kept stuffing his mouth and I just watched him, amused.

He eventually glanced up at me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." And passed the spoon over to me. I eyed it sceptically and questioned him. "You don't have cooties right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed at me and denied that he did. He had such a musical laugh. It was beautiful.

Feeling satisfied, after we finished my cereal I elbowed his side. "Satisfy your Lucky Charms craving?" I asked staring into his emerald eyes. He leaned closer and my breathing picked up, he put his mouth by my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"For now." He purred seductively into my ear. I shivered and he leaned away chuckling. I glared at him and he smirked right back. I quickly turned my attention to everyone else. "So, where do you guys come from?" I asked them desperately, trying to ignore Edward.

"Forks, Washington," Jasper replied, "It's really rainy and cold."

"It's full of old people as well!" Emmett added in an annoyed tone whilst his friends shook their heads at his uncalled for statement.

"What do you do? For jobs, I mean." Alice questioned, looking at all of them around the table. The guys all looked at each other.

Emmett glanced up at us and became instantly serious. "We're strippers." He said in a dead serious voice. Mine, Alice's and Rose's jaw dropped simultaneously. _Were they serious?!_

"Watch out there, Bella. You might catch flies." Edward snickered into my ear. I scoffed at him and shut my mouth, but still stared at them in disbelief. Who could be so serious when saying that your job was a _stripper_? Emmett, that's who.

We all stared at each other until Jasper broke the silence. He laughed a nearly Emmett worth laugh and Edward and Emmett joined in too. "I can't believe…you actually…thought we were…strippers!" Edward said between laughs.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed along with them. "Oh god, we are so gullible." Rose complained. I nodded my head and rested my head on the table.

"What do you really do then?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I'm training to be a Doctor, Emmett is a mechanic" I swear Rose literally swooned over Emmett when Edward said that, "And Jasper is training to be a Doctor as well. What about you lot?" He asked politely.

"I'm a fashion designer, Rose is the magazine editor for the company I work in, although she loves cars and would prefer to be a mechanic. And Bella is a journalist." Alice explained with a proud smile.

We talked for a while about our selves and lives. After that, I felt I knew these people more than I did anyone else. I felt like I belonged here with them and it comforted me. I had told them a lot more than I had with my parents and it felt so much better once I let all of it out.

"-You know, sometimes I don't think anyone realises I'm here most of the time and they walk all over me! I hate it! Am I really that plain that I look like a piece of dirt? My boss doesn't even care if my work is good or not he just lets me come in his office everyday so he can have the chance to ask me out! What is wrong with my work? I don't know why I even bother anymore…"I paused as everyone was really quiet. I had been rambling on about how I hate my work and the people in it for about 5 minutes by now. Everyone's face was full of shock and slight amusement, I looked at Edward's face and it had mostly shock but a slight anger. Why was he angry? Did he want me to shut up that bad? I sighed.

"Sorry," I smiled meekly, "I got carried away." Everyone laughed at me.

"Feeling better now, Bella?" Jasper questioned with a knowing smile at me. I grinned and nodded my head furiously. "A lot, thanks."

I turned around to ask Edward something but I immediately got lost in his powerful gaze. Does he know he can do that to people? His eyes were so intense and they burned into mine. Damn it, why did he have to be so perfect? I just sat there like an idiot, staring back at him. I faintly heard someone calling my name but I wasn't so sure at this moment. I leaned a little bit closer, trying to get a better look at his perfect face…

"ISABELLA!" Alice screeched and I jumped about five feet in the air from shock, hitting my knee on the table, resulting in me falling of the chair. "Oof." I groaned as I hit the floor. Emmett's booming laughter followed straight after and I could hear Edward's velvety chuckle over all of them. I tilted my head up and there he was, standing in front of me with his hand outstretched. I eyed it then latched onto his hand as he helped pull to me up. As soon as I grabbed his hand, I suddenly, I felt this spark go through me from his touch. I gasped and let go of it and stumbled backwards. I quickly blushed and stared at the ground. His hand felt so warm…so smooth and perfect. I wonder if all of him is that smooth…

I quickly shook my head from those thoughts and looked at Alice who was raised her eyebrow at me. I slowly shook my head at her with wide eyes so she knew I would tell her later but not now. She smiled at me then turned to the boys.

"We are going to go get changed to go swimming. See ya!" She waved at them as she hurriedly dragged me back into our apartment with Rose. She quickly opened my bedroom door and Rose forced me to sit on the bed.

"What the hell was that, Bella!" She squealed with Rose as she bounced in front of me on the bed.

"What was what?" I thought trying to play dumb was the best thing to do.

"The whole 'I'll-stare-at-Edward-with-goo-goo-eyes-and-he-stares-back-with-goo-goo-eyes' thing" She explained whilst bouncing higher in excitement.

Oh. Hmm. Damn it, she saw.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "So, we going swimming in the pool? Sounds like fun. Let me go change…" I tried to change the conversation. Alice and Rose quickly put the conversation back in place.

"You like him don't you! Don't even think about lying to me Bella Swan! You know you like him!" Rose accused. I sighed.

"I do like him…"I admitted quietly. I covered my ears from their high pitched squeals and I grinned brightly. "But he is so much better than me, he is smart, funny, handsome, and _so_ perfect…" My smile turned down into a grimace. "He isn't interested in me anyway so what's the point?" I frowned at myself. Why am I such a pessimist?

"Bella, this isn't helping with our plan 'Get Bella to have more confidence' is it? No. So, suck up your inner pessimist and trust me. He likes you…and Lucky Charms." She grinned at me and I blushed. He probably just likes me as a friend. I sighed. Whatever I say they will disagree with.

"Okay, he _may_ like me. Now, shall we go swimming?" I said with much more enthusiasm and beamed both of them.

"Heck yeah!" They agreed and Alice ran in front of me. "No! I have it right here!" And she thrusted a small bag into my hand and I made my way to the bathroom. I pulled out the garment and immediately stuffed it back in the bag.

"Hell no!" I yelled at them and frowned. _How can they think I will wear _that_ in front Edward?!_

"I'm not wearing that!"

"C'mon, Bella! It's not that bad!" Alice persuaded through the door. "It will look sexy on you, Bella!" Rose added with obviously a smile in her voice. I rolled my eyes. _Maybe it won't look so bad…_

I pulled it out and examined it again. Reluctantly, I put it on and turned to look in the mirror. Oh my god. It didn't cover anything! I groaned frustrated. "Alice!" I growled, "This doesn't cover anything! I look like a hooker!" I swung the door open roughly and glared and my supposedly 'best friends'.

Alice suddenly clapped her hands excitedly and Rose beamed and said, "Told you." And winked at me. The bikini was black and had little peace signs all over it and had one metal peace sign on the side of the bikini bottoms. It was nice but I just didn't think it looked right on me. Ugh. I _am_ a pessimist!

"Lets just get it over with." I sighed as they giggled at my expense.

I picked up _Wuthering Heights_ and put on a cover-up, then followed Alice and Rose towards the pool.

The boys were already in there and playing around but they all stop when they heard us coming. Emmett smiled hugely when he saw Rose. "Hey, Rosie! Come join me in the pool!" Emmett boomed excitedly at her and started to swim over to where she was standing. Rose just grinned at him and went over to a deck chair and sat herself down on it. Emmett frowned then jumped out and walked toward her.

"Why won't you come play with me, Rosie?" Emmett pouted at her. She just shook her head trying to hide her smile and continued to tan. Emmett's shoulder's slumped and he rattled his brain to think of what to do. It was amusing at the very least; you could practically see him mentally looking in his head from the look of pure concentration on his face.

Suddenly, he grinned and scooped her up and tossed himself into the pool with her still in his arms. A few screams later, Emmett and Rose fully emerged from the water and sat on the side grinning like idiots at each other. _And they say I'm the one that does the goo-goo eyes._ I rolled my eyes and started to read my book.

"What you reading?" A velvety voice asked from my side. I smiled. I knew that voice anywhere.

"A book." I answered him, still smiling.

"What book?" He asked, amused. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head, leaning closer.

I placed my book to the side of me and turned to him face on. I slowly moved my head to his ear and whispered, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I grinned at his frustrated expression and stood up and walked towards the pool. I don't know where I got the confidence to do that, but I liked it. Alice and Jasper were on a deckchair talking about something or another and Rose and Emmett were on another, making out.

Well at least some of us can relieve their frustration somehow.

I turned around to search for Edward when I crashed into something rather hard yet smooth. I gripped onto the object and sighed at the feel and smiled dreamily. A soft chuckle brought me back from my daydreaming and it dawned on me that I crashed into Edward. "Oh, crap! Sorry!" I apologised staring up at him. _So close…_

I grinned up at him and poked his chest. "You were in my way." I giggled like a schoolgirl and poked him again. He poked me back and chuckled to himself. "Hey! That's not fair. I did nothing to you." I pouted at him, hoping it would have the same effect as his did on me. It was a wild shot, but you gotta take chances once in a while. His hands stopped poking me and touch the side of my face gently. I felt the spark again and wondered if he did too. _Maybe I have lost it_…Possible.

He stoked my cheek and his thumb grazed my bottom lip causing my to blush bright red and duck my head. "Beautiful…" I heard him murmur yet it was so quiet I didn't know if he meant to say it out loud or not. I gently stepped back and lifted my cover-up over my head and threw it on a deck chair. I heard Edward gasp, which made me smile. Maybe this bikini was nice after all. Then I dived into the pool wanting to cool down.

Why did he have to be so damn irresistible?

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me and before I could do anything I was pushed underwater. I gasped for air as I came back up and scowled at Edward who was laughing at me. He may be handsome but he isn't going to be let of easy.

I stalked over to him and brought my self right up to him so our chests were touching. I could hear his breathing pick up with mine as I brought my head closer. I tilted my head slightly and continued to move closer to him. I felt his hot breath on my face and I inhaled it greedily. Slowly, I moved in closer to his perfect lips. Just as I was about to kiss him I quickly kissed his cheek. Feeling pleased of my resistance and the feel of his cheek still on my lips. I swam over to the side of the pool and got out.

I faced him, still stuck in the middle of the pool with his lips open slightly and his eyes darker than usual, and winked at him. I skipped over to our apartment and opened the door.

"Bye, Edward!" I grinned at him then dashed upstairs to calm myself down, again.

Still feeling giddy, I touched my lips and grinned to myself. He was too darn perfect.

* * *

**Review :) ?**


	3. First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

EPOV

Here I was, sitting in the back seat of my Volvo pouting. All because Emmett beat me to the drivers seat, claiming he was manlier than I was. What kind of insult is that? And now I have to watch him take NO care what so ever for my car. It is torture.

"Eddie! Stop pouting you big woman!" Emmett teased me for the millionth time; it was seriously getting old.

"Just shut up and we can get there already!" I complained pointing towards the road. Jasper snickered at my dead serious expression. Emmett rolled his eyes and sped down the busy New York streets, towards the empire state building.

I thought back to yesterday as I waited to get there. All I could think about was her. Bella. She was unlike any other girl I had ever seen. She was beautiful, smart, caring, had a sense of humour and I actually enjoyed being around her! I never wanted to leave her side. I felt sparks whenever we touched and I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for her. I could trust her with anything; it was like she was made for me. _Not to mention she loves Lucky Charms too…_ I smiled at the memory.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my careless friends announcing our arrival to the world. You think I would be used to their idiotic behaviour by now, but by all means I was not.

"HELLO, NEW YORKERS! NOBODY FEAR! EMMIE'S HERE!" Emmett boomed as he made his grand entrance though the revolving doors of the Empire State Building. Everyone immediately went quiet and stared us down. _God, can he be any worse?_

Emmett bounced his way over to Jasper and pulled his arm through his and grinned at him mischievously, "JAZZY! Come skip with me!" He sung as he pulled Jasper with him towards the queue, skipping as they went. _Oh my god, he could get worse._

Very slowly, I followed behind them. Keeping my gaze down as I pretended not to notice them skipping like a bunch of pansies in front of me. _And they called me the woman!_

Sadly, I caught up with them quicker than I had thought and I grudgingly had to stand next to them in the line. Jasper smirked at me, his eyes still bright from laughing from their previous activities. "So, Edward…"

"So, _Jazzy_…" I retorted back at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and grinned at his new nickname.

"It makes him sound cool, Ed-ward" Emmett explained in a serious tone, dragging out my name.

I chuckled, "Right." Then turned towards Jasper, "All hail Master Jazzy" and curtsied at him giggling like a school girl with a crush. He beamed at me and bowed back.

"Thank you servant." He said politely and Emmett laughed loudly at our pathetic exchange.

"I always knew you preferred curtsying, Edward." He smiled and whacked me on the back in a supposedly friendly gesture.

"Whatever. It makes me look cool, Emm-ett" I repeated his words back at him and curtsied again.

"I think it looks like you have constipation personally. Now hurry up and get your tickets before I hit you!" the man behind us growled at me, frustrated. _He needs to calm down…_

Emmett rolled his eyes impatiently and faced the man, "Geeze, dude. Take a chill pill!" I chuckled at his lame joke and moved further up in the queue to try and calm the guy's bad temper. "Dude. Chill."

I heard Jasper laugh and do a perfect imitation of the impatient guy's voice, "I can't chill, I'm a flame!"

And he ran around in a circle jumping up and down saying 'Too hot! Too hot! Too hot!'

I burst out laughing again and clutched my sides, trying to hold myself up. I could just about see other people in the queue smirking at his lameness and act. Emmett looked extremely proud of his friend and beamed a triumphant grin, then held his hand up for a high five. Jasper immediately smacked his hand to Emmett's and grinned back at him.

"Hell yeah, Jasper! We made Eddie over there nearly piss his pants off!" They both turned and chuckled loudly at my position being hunched over and red in the face from laughing so hard, arms still wrapped around my sides.

"Ahem." Someone coughed rather rudely and I looked to see that it was the lady behind the ticket office staring at us with an annoyed expression. Obviously, she didn't find our antics hilarious. I know someone who would have though. Someone with lovely brown pools for eyes that were beautiful, slender, endless legs, stunning body, bell like voice and a adorable blush that appeared on her perfect face when she got embarrassed…I miss Bella already. I pouted like a child that got pulled out of a candy store without being allowed to buy anything and glared at the ground, trying to take out my annoyance at this fact at the floor.

"Aww, Eddie. You missing someone, hmm?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me with a goofy grin as Jasper went and got our tickets from the stupid ticket lady.

I frowned at him and sighed, "It's not fair!" I whined, "I only just met her and now I am away from her again! I just wanna talk to her!" I continued to complain and pout, even once Jasper came back bearing tickets. Jasper sent a knowing smile my way and gave me my ticket.

"You do realise how pathetic and whiny you sound, right Edward?" He laughed at my sad face but then went abruptly serious and looked at the floor. "I know how you feel though." And he looked back up to me with a grin, "Alice is the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiled.

Emmett just sat and watched our whole conversation and must have finally had enough of the lovey-dovey stuff as he started walking towards the elevators and giving our tickets to the ticket collectors.

"Come on you infatuated fools! We have a view to see!" He boomed and continued to walk towards the elevators. The elevator was nearly full but we managed to snag a space, Emmett was barely in but apparently needed more room.

"Move over people! Make room for Emmie Bear!" He grinned at the peoples shocked expressions and continued to squeeze into the packed elevator. The doors shut and we made our way up the huge building. All the way up you could hear Emmett's remixed version of jingle bells. It wasn't even Christmas!

Luckily, the ride was quite short and we immediately got off and went up the stairs to the top of the building.

The view was magnificent. You could see the whole of New York, Central Park, the harbours and the entire skyline. It was amazing. I couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

_Wait._

Second most beautiful thing ever.

I smiled to myself. Definitely number one.

I got so wound up in thinking about everything about her, it was became so lifelike. I could practically hear her laugh right now and her lovely voice swimming in the air around me…

"Alice! Don't take a picture of me with this hat on, please! I look ridiculous!" I imagined her beautiful voice saying as she laughed melodiously.

"Oh come on, Bella! You look cute!" Alice persuaded._ Alice? Why can I hear Alice's voice?_

I heard a click of a camera and more of Bella's amazing laugh. _She couldn't be. Could she?_

I swiftly spun on my feet and turned around and I was met with the most beautiful sight.

There she was, laughing at Alice and her camera, with a funny big straw hat on her head. Even with an odd hat on her head she still looked as stunning as normal. _Maybe I should make my presence known…_

I quickly strode over to her and beamed at Alice, who noticed me first, and mouthed 'Jasper' to her. She quickly caught on and danced over to the railing where he was still gazing at the view.

"Hey, Alice! Where you going-" She stopped and gawked at me. Probably just noticing me standing here.

"Hello, Bella." I greeted her with a smile and hugged her, unable to go with out touching her for long.

"Hey, Edward" She replied into my neck, slightly muffled. I pulled away to grin at her and her hat.

"I like your hat." I smirked and patted her hat-covered head. "Alice is right. But you look so much more than cute, you look positively stunning." I beamed then chuckled at her as she quickly blushed and buried herself into my chest.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" She asked gazing up at me. I faked hurt and jutted my bottom lip out. "Don't you want me here? I'm hurt, Bella. And here I thought we were getting on so well…" I widened my eyes and pushed my bottom lip out further into a bigger pout and just stared at her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Edward! Of course I want you here. I mean, I was just wondering what you were doing here right now. Cause we didn't know where you were going today and I was just surprised-" She stuttered and I placed my finger over her rosy, plump lips and stopped her rambling.

"I was joking, Bella." I chuckled. She gasped in realisation and whacked me on the chest lightly.

"Edward! Don't do that ever again!" She frowned at me but started laughing when she replayed what happened in her head.

"We came here because we thought it might seem like a good place to start sight seeing in New York, we didn't realise you were coming here as well." I answered her question from before and smiled at her.

"It really is a small world." I gazed intently in her eyes and became lost in her brown pools. I would gladly stay drowning in them for the rest of my life. It would be a blissful torture that I would happily take any day.

I hadn't realised how close we were until now. I could see every feature to her lovely face and I felt as though she could see right through my soul. Our moment was ruined though by my bear of a friend.

"Bella!" He greeted her and pulled her quickly into a massive hug, spinning her around. She giggled wildly as he spun her round and round and never looked prettier.

"Can we go home now? I mean we all have seen the view and I'm tired." Rose suggested.

We all agreed and went back into our separate cars to get home.

"Aren't we lucky, man! We have like the best luck ever!" Emmett shouted and we all agreed as we raced back towards our apartment. We were all grinning like fools and I guess the girls had that amount of power over us.

We quickly made it back and ran to our apartment. Earlier we agreed to meet up together at our apartment and we would work out what to do when we got back.

After a few minutes of lounging about and waiting for the girls, we heard a car pull up and we quickly sat up and tried to make us look more presentable.

The girls filed in and looked amazing, as usual, and sat down next to each one of us. We talked casually about our day and the girls particularly loved the story about us lining up in the queue, even thinking about it made me laugh again.

I couldn't stop staring at Bella each time she laughed. She looked so much more stunning when she was happy, I couldn't bare to think what she looked like when she was sad. It was too much of a horrid thing to think of. I quickly made up my mind and thought it through. _From now on, Bella will never have to sad or scared ever again because I will always be here for her._ It was perfect.

Suddenly, it clicked.

_I liked Bella._

How could I have not seen it before? It was obvious now! I mentally smacked my head and grinned at the floor. Before I could get lost in my thoughts again Alice brought me back to reality.

"Jazz and I are going out. Bye Bella, Rose! See ya guys!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Jasper with her towards the door. Jasper turned around quickly and winked before running after her.

I chuckled quietly and got more comfortable when Emmett and Rose stood up too.

"We are going to…err…look at my room. Yeah, we are going to look at my room and hang out and stuff." Emmett said the last sentence with more confidence and smirked at Bella and I still on the couch. "Bye Bella, Eddie! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He laughed and yanked Rose up the stairs. Rose grinned at Emmett and moved up the stairs with him.

"Well that cleared it out a bit." I stated staring at the spaces where our friends were just a few seconds before.

"It sure did." She agreed smiling at something I didn't know.

"What do you want to do?" She asked looking at me.

I realised I didn't know much about her and I wanted to know her so well. I wanted to know every detail about her life.

"What about twenty questions?"


	4. Leave Out All The Rest

**Disownage. This chappy is more fluffy than the others :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Leave Out All The Rest

**BPOV**

"Favourite book?" Edward questioned again.

We had been asking questions so much I had lost track of time altogether. I had become increasingly truthful, more so than I had been with Alice and Rose. Partly, because they didn't have emerald's for eyes or a heavenly voice that I could live on for life.

These facts made me blurt out the first thought that came from my mind in regard to his question. Unedited.

Some of the times we were asking questions I really wished I could bury myself in a hole and hide.

FLASHBACK

"_What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked politely with interest._

_I stared into his eyes as he asked and quickly answered the truth without thinking about it much._

"_Green." I breathed staring longingly at him, then blushed at my stupidity. I could hear him chuckling and I sunk down further into the couch. _Why can't it open up and eat me? _I internally sighed in frustration at the couch._

_I looked up at feeling his finger on my chin lifting my head up. His eyes seemed endless and I gladly got lost in them again and mumbled, "Definitely green." I just hoped he didn't hear that._

"_Don't be sad," Edward cooed, "Do you want to know what my favourite colour is?" He stared at me, waiting for my answer._

"_Sure." I replied, now interested again._

"_Brown." He said and grinned goofily at me. _I think I just blushed ten different shades of red.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But, like then, saying what's on my mind, sometimes is better than not saying it at all.

"Wuthering Heights." I answered his previous question. I don't know why I loved that book so much, but it had a weird hold on me and I loved the story line for some strange reason.

"Why! That book is so depressing!" Edward complained, furrowing his brows in confusion at my choice of book.

"I don't know. It just is." I stated simply.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me and reminded me, "Your question."

"Oh, right. What about your parents?" I asked.

"My parents are Carlisle and Esme." His eyes light up as he spoke of them with a great devotion, "They are two of the nicest and hospitable people I know. Carlisle is a Doctor, one of the reasons why I am training to be a doctor too." He grinned at me, " Esme is a interior designer. She designed our house and is a great cook also."

They sounded like such nice people. I couldn't wait to see them.

_Who said I was invited to go to their house?_

Stupid hopefulness.

"They sound like amazing people." I smiled.

"They would love to meet you." He grinned back. "You should come see them sometime."

Damn. There comes the hope again. I really hoped he meant that.

"I would love that too." I replied, laughing at his cheery face. He looked like he had just one a million dollars.

"What about your parents?" My grin faltered a bit, but I continued to smile softly.

"I grew up in Forks, Washington, with my parents, Renee and Charlie, and it was really fun. One day, my mom couldn't take the small town life anymore and left my dad. I went with her to Phoenix, where she met a minor league footballer, Phil, and remarried him. I have stayed there all my life. I visit Charlie in holidays and e-mail him all the time." I sighed. I really missed my dad.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologised. I could see my own sorrow reflected in his eyes.

"It's fine. I just don't talk about it often, that's all." I said softly, "I'm surprised Charlie hasn't died yet though, he can't cook at all!" I added on lightly, trying to place the conversation back into its happier mood.

I worked, for I was rewarded with Edward's musical chuckle. I smiled at the sound.

"Can you cook then?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I love to cook, it makes me feel calm and happy." I said joyfully.

I really liked cooking. I could make lots of different things, mostly them being fish orientated as Charlie's No.1 hobby was fishing. Therefore, I used to cook his fish into some kind of meal every time he came home. My dad used to tell me I was the best fish cook _ever_. He was joking but it always made me feel better with a small joke.

"Do you play anything?" I asked, getting back on track.

"I play the piano, I have been since I was ten years old. It's like you and cooking, it relaxes me." He answered with a smile. _Could he be any more perfect?_

"You have to play for me sometime." I demanded with a pout.

"Of course." He smiled at me and got up. He stuck his hand out for me and I latched onto it automatically. "Come on. I want to show you something."

We walked up the stairs and down the corridor to presumably his room. He paused and pushed his door open to reveal a light and airy room. He had a black leather couch along one wall and a giant window on the other wall. It was so open and peaceful. It felt like home.

He let go of my hand and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I immediately sat down and snuggled up against one end, happily breathing in the scent of Edward, still left on it from when he last sat on it. He smelled _so_ nice. I smiled giddily and pressed my nose further into the leather.

I heard Edward shuffling around his room and then I felt the couch dip as Edward placed himself on it too. I prised my eyelids open when I heard a beautiful melody on a piano fill the room.

It was beautiful. I couldn't describe how amazing and lovely the sound coming from the speakers of his CD player was. It filled me and I felt tears threaten to trickle down my cheeks. I felt them making my sight fuzzy and the tune slowly faded away.

I sniffed and turned to look at Edward, who was watching me intensely.

"Edward, that was beautiful. What is it?" I asked in awe.

"I wrote it. It's Esme's favourite. I played it too." I gasped at him in amazement.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?!" I asked sarcastically, occasionally sniffing. He just laughed at me and pulled me into a hug, wiping my stray tears away.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured into my hair, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest and just absorbed the moment. We sat there, holding each other, in comfortable silence, listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing. I have never been so peaceful in all my life.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." Edward pointed out after a while of silence. _Okay…random. _

I grinned into his chest. "It's my shampoo. I like the smell too." I laughed and his musical chuckle joined mine.

"You should let me borrow it sometime," He smirked, "Then I can smell like you!" He grinned and poked my ribs. I laughed at him and poked him back.

"Why would you want to smell like lil ol' me?" I said with a fake country accent.

"Because you smell simply scrumptious." He replied proudly at his statement. _Scrumptious?_ Who says _scrumptious_ anymore!

_Edward does…_I smiled at his perfect old language. It suited him.

"Thanks, I like being told how lovely I smell." I agreed with a laugh. "We can match! Well…match in smell…" I finished stupidly. His chuckled followed and he repeatedly poked me.

"You're very pokeable did you know that?" He questioned in a serious tone. Pokeable…_how does he go from being old fashioned Edward to playful childish Edward in such a short amount of time_! I'll never keep up!

I thought I might join in his fun and tease him back, "Did you know _you're_ very pokeable?" I questioned back, mimicking his poking. I felt the spark every time I touched him. It felt so right.

"I sure did!" He answered cockily.

"But did anyone ever tell you that you are very ticklish?" I asked slyly.

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p', "Because I'm not!"

"Sure about that?" I raised my eyebrow at his answer.

"Yeah…" He started to look scared at my mischievous face. "Why?…"

"Oh. No reason." I grinned evilly. Edward slowly began leaning back slightly with an afraid look on his face, probably wondering what I was thinking.

"Bella, what are you thinking…I don't like the look you have on your face…" He leaned back further as I moved myself closer to him.

I pushed myself so I was right up against him and stroked his cheek delicately. I took a quick detour to his perfect bronze mess atop his head, and mused his hair, relishing in the softness of it. I got back on task and I slowly began to trace his flawless features and gently stroked his soft lips, stopping at his neck.

"You know, Edward." I started. "I have always wondered if perfect people are ticklish or if it is just normal people." I continued to trace my fingers down his chest, slowly stopping at his pants waistband. I smiled when I heard his breath catch.

"Bella," Edward warned, yet still, somehow playfully.

"So," I carried on, ignoring his comment. "As you seem to think you are not ticklish _at all_. I thought I could test out my theories on you, as you are _so_ willing."

I dragged my finger further down his pant leg, over his knee and stopping at his sock-covered foot.

"I wonder…" I trailed off and began to doodle aimlessly on his foot.

At first he did nothing, but I could feel his intense gaze burn into the top of my head. I carried on, tracing his toes, his heel, and his ankle. _Damn, he really isn't ticklish._

I had one last try and doodled on all of his foot. I took his right foot in my left hand and caressed it ever so lightly with my right hand.

I slowly drew an imaginary line with my finger from his middle toe to his heel, but stopped when I felt him squirm when I reached the middle of his foot. _So he is ticklish!_

I stroked that spot again and he squirmed even more, I heard his quiet chuckle and my face broke out in a grin.

"BOOYAH!" I rejoiced and jumped of the couch and did a victory dance around the room. _I found Edward's tickely spot! _I grinned so hard my cheeks hurt and ran round the room again, skipping.

Suddenly I was pushed to the floor and I felt someone land on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Edward lying on top of me with a smile on his perfect face. _Please don't move…it feels too good…_

"You're extremely cute when you are happy." He stated as though it was obvious, still smiling at me.

"I found your tickely spot!" I laughed freely at his adorable frown. "Hey! Turn that frown, upside down!" I recited and I giggled wildly as I put one finger from each hand on the corners of his mouth, and pushed them upwards so it made him look like he was smiling. "Much better!" I nodded my head, satisfied of my work and removed my fingers.

Edward rolled his eyes and stared at me. "I really didn't think I was ticklish. I guess I was proven wrong." He smiled. "Although, I guess it's time to return the favour."

And before I could even open my mouth, his hands were on my stomach and running wild over my ribs. _Why did I have to be annoyingly ticklish?! _Why, oh why!

"Edward…Edward!…yes!-no. No!…Edward!…EDWARD!" I screamed at him breathlessly, all my breath was stolen from me from laughing so hard. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to get him to stop.

"Say it." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He pulled his face away and stared me. I shivered despite myself and stared back at him.

"Say what?" I asked innocently.

"'Thank you, Edward, for returning the favour.'" He answered grinning at me.

"Thank you, Edward, for returning the favour." I repeated him and rolled my eyes at his immaturity. I was so glad he wasn't tickling me anymore or I wouldn't have been able to get anything out of my mouth except for giggles.

Edward had the most handsome crooked smile on his face and I just sat there, dazed by him. _Could I look anymore like a pathetic idiot?_

I smiled dreamily at him like he was my personal Adonis, which he was, except he wasn't mine. I frowned at my thought.

Anyone could have him. Someone could come into this room right now and whisk him away. Someone beautiful, not plain. Someone who is more caring than me. Someone who can keep up a mature conversation and not turn it into some sarcastic joke. Anyone but me, because I would never be good enough for him. He was perfect.

I stared into his emerald orbs and found confusion swirling around in them. His cool hand caressed my cheek and his fingers left a burning trail across my face.

Our moment was ruined when the Edward's bedroom door burst open and a huge body made its way over to us.

"OOO! Eddie and Bella, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Emmett sang, dancing around us like a leprechaun. A very big leprechaun at that.

"So…what you doing here, hmm?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at us suggestively, once he calmed down.

"Nothing, Emmett." I lied, trying to fight of the blush that threatened to show.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing!" He smirked at us and made his hands into a heart shape and proceeded to push the heart into the middle of us.

"How?" I retorted, a little annoyed, but amused at his interruption and comments. "Enlighten me, Emmett."

"Well," He started in a business like tone. "How can you say that nothing is happening when Eddie over here is currently straddling you like the world is going to end!" His serious tone cracked and Emmett's laughter boomed in the room and bounced of the walls. I blushed a deep red as I noticed Edward was indeed sitting on top of me in a very suggestive, yet so good, way. I had been so caught up in him that I hardly noticed.

"God, Emmett! How many times to I have to say it!" Edward, who had been very quiet till now, suddenly exploded and lashed out on Emmett. "It is _EDWARD_ not Eddie! You know I _hate_ that name! UGH!" He threw his hands out wildly in exasperation and his brows furrowed as he became more frustrated with his friend. Even though he was annoyed, he was still just as handsome.

"Woah! Sheesh. Sorry, _Edward_." Emmett rolled his eyes, "I might need to get you some anger management, dude." He commented and started walking back towards the door.

He stopped suddenly before he left the room and turned back to face us, "Oh, by the way, Alice sent me to tell you that you both need to come downstairs. We could all hear your games as well." He winked then left the room.

After a minute of silence Edward rolled off me and looked at my face. "Well that was odd."

I let out all of the laughs I had held in from when Emmett was here and shook on the floor from my hysterical laughter. I could hear Edward's light chuckles from next to me, but I could hardly hear them over my own giggles.

I eventually calmed down and rolled over to face Edward, who was already staring at me. His eyes were glazed over like he was daydreaming. I quickly waved my hand in front of his face to get him back to reality.

"Hello! Edward!" I stopped waving my hand when his eyes followed my movements, "We should go or Alice will probably call the FBI to personally remove us from this room and drag us downstairs." Okay, I over exaggerated a _tiny_ bit, but she probably would do that if given the chance. No one should mess with Alice. I learnt from past experience. It wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, lets go." He stood up and pulled me with him. We walked out and made our way down the stairs to the boy's living room, where the gang were all hanging out watching T.V. They immediately turned it off when we came in and they all turned to stare at us. Each of them smiling smugly except for Emmett, who was grinning so hard I thought his cheeks might crack.

"Err, Hi." I smiled meekly and blushed from all of the staring. I quickly ran over to the empty couch and sat down, trying to do something other than blush. Edward followed me gracefully and sat in the middle of the couch, closer than I expected. But hey, I wasn't going to complain.

"So, Bella. Edward. What you been up to?" Alice raised her eyebrows knowingly and leaned forward like she was about to get top gossip.

"Not much." I replied nonchalantly, looking at Edward who was smirking at me which made me beam brightly back at him. I tilted my head in the direction of his feet and smirked proudly, remembering the sheer happiness I felt when I broke Edward's I'm-not-ticklish barrier. He just rolled his eyes.

Still smiling, I turned back to everyone else to see they were all staring at us. Alice was practically bouncing. "Sure doesn't look like nothing!" She sang, smiling at us.

"Yeah, Right. Back on task. We are going to watch a movie." Rose said and walked to the shelf where the boys had placed any movies they had brought with them.

"So what do you guys want? Action? Comedy? Thriller? Romance?" Rose ticked of the genres on her fingers and cocked her head in question.

"Thriller!" Emmett and Jasper shouted.

"Romance!" Alice and I yelled together.

"Um…Thriller?" Edward said uncertainly. "I don't really mind."

"Well, I want a thriller movie too, so how about…" She paused as she searched their shelf from top to bottom. "Panic room?"

"Sure." We all agreed and got comfy on our couches. I shifted a little bit closer to Edward and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"Alright kiddies! Lights out." Emmett chuckled as he switched the lights off and it became pitch black, the only light being the T.V screen.

I felt a tingling run through my body and an sparks practically pull me towards Edward. I had never felt this about anyone before. I desperateratly tried not to reach over and touch him or lean my body against his side or rest my head on his chest. I clenched my fists and tried to focus on the movie, but to no avail.

He was so darn close! All the way through the movie, all I could think about was Edward and trying to resist the pull to snuggle against him. It was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to resist.

After another half an hour of excruciating efforts, the film ended and lights were turned back on. I immediately relaxed my posture. I didn't need a Spanish inquisition from Alice right now.

"That was awesome!" Emmett shouted and pumped his fist in the air.

Everyone burst out laughing and Alice shifted herself over to me. _I obviously spoke too soon._

"What did you think of the movie, Bella?" She asked with a knowing smile. I can't lie to save my life and now she is expecting me to answer _that_!

"Err. It was…scary?" I mentally cursed myself for making it sound like a question.

Her wide eyes knew I was hiding something. Luckily, she let it go, but I knew Alice well enough that she would bring it up tomorrow.

I yawned and I felt my eyelids get heavier. "I think it's Bella's beddy-time!" Emmett snorted and pointed at my dead tired body. I chose to ignore everyone's laughs and sleepily stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah, I'm beat. Alice, Rose, I'll see you in the morning." I mumbled as crossed the patio and into our apartment. I felt so at home at the boys place that I really didn't want to go home. In the end, we had to though.

I threw myself on my bed and lay there for a minute, reminiscing about my day. Edward made me feel happy, I couldn't be angry around him. When we touched, it felt so right, like we were two pieces of a puzzle. I wanted him in my life. I _needed_ him in my life.

I quickly got changed into my sweats and a tank top and brushed my teeth. I ran back to the bed and wrapped the covers tightly around me.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Edward's perfect face.

* * *

**Review :) ? **

**ALSO : if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen in a chapter or anything just tell me and i will try to put it in XD**


	5. Ooh La La

**Disownage. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chapter is shorter than the others but i already know what i am going to do next chapter XD  
**

**Thanks to edwardsburnette12 for the idea :) **

**(the club bit will come next chapter this is basically a filler)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ooh La La

**BPOV**

Weeks had gone past and we had all grown closer.

Edward and I were practically best friends. We told each other everything. _Well, except the fact that I have _the_ biggest crush in the world, on him. _I kept on chickening out like the coward I am, whenever I tried to tell him. I used the age old excuse of, "Edward, I really…really, like yo-…your shirt." Yeah, that's how lame I am. Each scenario would usually end up with me blushing my heart out and Edward smirking at me. Sometimes my blush wouldn't calm down till a few minutes afterwards. One day, my face will probably stay permanently red from all of my blushing.

Overtime, my heart began to practically feel dead and I felt lifeless when he wasn't near me. I became moody when we weren't together and I only became happier when he was back.

I am such a lovesick fool. Which I so plainly, was. As the time past I kept on falling more and more for him and his loveable, gentlemanly ways.

Alice and Rose kept on laughing at my behaviour and Rose told me, in true Rose fashion, to "Grow some balls and tell the unaware ass!" _As polite as ever._ Yet I still could never find the right time to tell him. I suppose some part of me was afraid of the rejection but I really needed to get it of my chest. It's hard to keep making coherent sentences around him!

The rest of our little gang were lucky to be able to call themselves 'taken'. Emmett and Rose are always all over each other and proudly let each and every one of us know, and probably the rest of the world, when they get laid. Not a fact I needed to know.

Alice and Jasper are a lot subtler in their relationship. They went out regularly for dates and Jasper, who is unable to resist Alice's famous pout, indulges her in shopping frequently.

Which, left Edward and I a lot of free time to talk and get to know each other better.

Alice and Rose were adamant about the fact that they think being around Edward has boosted my confidence by a bit and I was already starting to let loose. I, of course, denied this.

Unfortunately, my unwillingness to accept the fact brought me to where I was now.

Bella Barbie.

I made it sound like a such dirty word. _Maybe because it was_…He he.

"Come on Bella!" Alice whined pushing me towards the bathroom door. "Please hurry up! We only have 3 hours left!" I snorted and continued to be stubborn.

Apparently, we were planning on going to a club tonight in New York with the boys. And this of course, meant we had to get dolled up for a night of partying. The only good reason I agreed to this was that Edward was going to I got to see his handsome face the whole night and if I'm going to hell he might as well come with me!

"3 hours! God, Alice! Why is it going to take that long?" I complained at her and pouted at the door that was slowly getting closer to me.

"Because!" I rolled my eyes at her brilliant response. "It takes time to look this perfect." She said as though it was obvious. I could practically feel her eyes rolling back at me.

"Hurry up, Bella! We have things we need to teach you, now get your stubborn ass in gear and walk through the damn door!" Rose shouted and me and pointed to the door like an army general.

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted her like a good army cadet and glared at the bag as I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Stupid bag. It's all your fault. Could have gotten out of this. Stupid mind, could have thought of something. Stupid bag! Stupid bag is laughing at me!" I grumbled and whacked the bag with my fist. "HA! See how you like that stupid bag. Bet your not laughing now! Hmph." I hastily pulled the contents from the bag and threw the bag into the corner.

I undressed quickly and had a quick shower. The warm water helped relax me a bit but I was still annoyed. I dried myself then put on the overly lacey bra and panties and studied the dress.

Looks too small…

"Hey, Alice?" I yelled through the door.

"Yeah?" Her voice was muffled but still as loud as ever.

"You sure you got the right size for this dress?" I stared at the dress, wondering if it would miraculously grow a size bigger. Obviously, not.

"DUH. I am never wrong, Bella. Why do you ask?" She sounded a tad frustrated at my point but tried to hide it from me.

"It looks too small." I mumbled as I pulled it over my head and on my body.

I had to admit, it was nice. It was blue and enhanced my curves, its sleeves fell of onto my shoulders and it gave me cleavage that I never thought I had. The only problem was that it was too small.

"But, Bella! I know you will look good with it so just keep it on and show us!" She pounded her tiny fist against the door and I still studied myself in the mirror with a frown on my face.

"Guys, Seriously! If I bend over in even the slightest way, I will give some unsuspecting person a free peep show!" I frowned harder at my statement and slouched my shoulders.

"Get out, Bella, or I swear to God I will kick this door down myself." Rose threatened as I heard her boot tap the bottom of the door.

I frantically yanked the door open. I did _not_ want to be paid a fine for Rose breaking a door in this apartment. "Happy now?" I glared daggers at them and trudged to the middle of the room where I put on a serious face and did a fake model pose. Rose snickered at my lame attempt and gave me a sarcastic thumbs up for my pose but a grin and a pretend camera clicking action for my dress. _Is this charades or something?_

"Told you so!" Alice grinned smugly at me and pretended to fan herself, "Boy, is it getting hot in here or what!" She stopped immediately when I raised my eyebrows at her and narrowed my eyes. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Alright! Let's do this." Rose smiled at me and pulled me towards the vanity desk she had in her room. She bent her head close to my ear and quickly whispered, "By the way, the feisty look so totally suits you." She smirked and skipped back over to Alice. I sighed in frustration at my so-called best friends.

I quickly sat down and shifted further back into my seat. _Hopefully, the further I get from the make-up, the less I get put on me._ I repeated my theory in my head over and over again; trying to hope it would come true. I turned to see where Alice and Rose were, but as soon as I saw them I had to cover my mouth to stop the giggles that were threatening to escape.

There they were. Curling iron and hairdryer in hand, combs in their mouth. They hand their backs pressed against each other in the classic Charlie's Angels posistion. All they needed was one more angel.

I skipped over to them, feeling slightly more happy from their antics, and placed myself in front of them and placed my hands together in a gun shape. I pointed it forwards and looked up at them.

"Let's do this thang!" I grinned at them and laughed when they pretended to shoot their guns, a.k.a. hairdryers, and blow the pretend smoke of the top of them.

I silently giggled as I made my way back to the chair, in higher spirits than before. I began to fidget on my seat and tapped on the arms of the chair as they started to do my make-up to perfection.

"Bella," Rose started her hand pausing for a second, only to start moving again. She must have thought about this… "Bella, how do you feel about Edward?" She seemed to hesitate for some unknown reason. Did she think I was going to snap at her or something?

"I really like him guys," I couldn't stop myself before all the words came out of my mouth and I release the floodgate. "I mean, my heart gets all fluttery when he is near and it feels dead when he isn't here. He is the sexiest man alive, no doubt about it, and he talks to me! Me! He probably thinks of me as a friend but I just can't think of him like that anymore! I turn practically to mush when he looks at me!" I blushed quickly and averted my gaze to my lap where I started to fiddle again.

"Bella," Alice groaned. "Please! Just once can't you agree with us that you _are_ beautiful! Look at yourself." She pulled my face up and forced me to look into the mirror.

I didn't recognise the person in the mirror. She was beautiful. She had shiny wavy hair and a flawless face. She had full lips and eyes that seemed to pop out. Her eyes were bright and she was glowing.

I gasped and moved my hand and the beautiful woman in the mirror moved her hand forward too.

"How did you guys do that?" I inquired, still in awe.

"Bella, we hardly did much! But, we wanted you too look like yourself anyway, just a bit bolder. Nothing a little bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss can't do! You look gorgeous, darling!" Alice smiled from behind, supposedly, me and smiled at her work.

I slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the door. I wanted to talk to Edward. He always made me feel better. But I had to admit, I looked hot. I smirked and carried on walking, a little bit of a skip in my step.

"Wait, Bella!" Rose grabbed my arm and tugged me back into the centre of the room. My good mood instantly dropped.

"But I wanna go see Edward!" I whined and pouted. They awwed at me but continued to keep me where I was. "What do you want?" I winced at my slightly sharp tone and smiled at them to tell them that I didn't mean it.

"We need to teach you some moves." Rose raised her perfect eyebrows, as if waiting for me to catch on.

Moves…moves?! I can't dance. I thought they knew that!

If I can't dance at all then how can they think I will be able to dance seductively?!

"You guys are whacko. You know I can't dance! I won't be able to dance like you two!" I tried to step away from them but then pushed me onto the bed and told me to watch.

And that's when it began. Toxic by Britney Spears came on and they started to dance to it. _Stupid song number one…_As they went on they showed me many moves and some that looked like they where having sex right there. Personally, I preferred the less complicated moves. They told me to try and I slowly got the hang of it as we carried on.

Sway…grind…arms up…grind…drop to the floor…arch back…ass out…slowly come back up…grind…

"Yay! That's perfect! I knew you would get it!" Rose complimented me and lightly swatted my ass.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." Alice sniffed as she pretended to cry and I grinned at my success.

I danced! I beamed brightly at them, "Thanks, guys!" and gave them both a huge hug.

"Okay! Lets got get our sexy men!" Alice skipped to the stairs and Rose and I followed behind her, giggling quietly at her enthusiasm. At least we were on time.

Alice decended the stairs first and I could hear her say hi to the boys and tell them to come to the bottom of the stairs.

"Rose next!" She shouted at us and Rose winked and me playfully before swaying her hips down the stairs. I could hear Emmett whistle at her and probably kiss her passionately knowing them.

"Last, Bella!" She beckoned me and I nervously made my way down the stairs.

Down to Edward.

* * *

**Review? :) The more reviews, the faster i update :P  
**

**I will try to update soon though XD  
**


	6. Closer

**Disownage.**

**I typed this in two days! I was pretty proud of myself, you should be proud of me too! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Closer

**EPOV**

Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…to-

CRASH!

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID TICKING CLOCK! SO SLOW!" Emmett growled in frustration as he beat the huge grandfather clock with a wooden spoon. _Where the hell did he get that?_

Jasper leaned over to me on the couch and rested his head on my shoulder, trying to disguise his laughter at Emmett's antics. He shaking kind of gave him away though.

"I think someone is a bit antsy." Jasper snickered next to me and took a huge gulp of air so he could laugh again.

"Just itching to see Rose." I smirked as Jasper chuckled loudly and slapped his thigh. He looked like a true southerner.

Emmett was still pacing the room, as he had been for the past 5-10mins now. Occasionally, throwing us a glare or two.

"I don't know what you two are laughing about! How can they take so damn long to put a dress on! Seriously, the club will be shut by the time we get there!" Emmett groaned loudly and pulled his hair out in all directions. "I want to PARTY! Not sit here waiting for Jesus and his groupies to come down and grace us with their presence!" I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"I can't believe you just compared the girls to Jesus and his disciples." I was no religious person, but who compares people to Jesus?!

Emmett snorted at me and continued pacing.

"Who would be Jesus then?" Jasper questioned once he calmed down.

"Bella."

"Rose."

"Alice."

We all sighed at the same time and got lost in our own thoughts.

"Dudes. We are whipped." Emmett grinned and leant back on the couch, presumably trying to get comfortable as we may be here for a while yet. At least he can relax.

We had been waiting ages for the girls so we could go to a club in New York. 'Twilight' I think it was called, but I couldn't care less about where we were going, all I needed was Bella near me.

I seemed to get bored easily and grouchy when I wasn't with her and happy when I was. I couldn't help it though! Everything I thought reminded me of her and then I would sigh as she was nowhere near me. She was my air. I needed her.

I sat there, thinking about our time together, wishing they would hurry up.

I thought about our 20 questions and tickle match. The way she would squirm when I tickled her and when she blushed when Emmett barged in a ruined our moment by evaluating our compromising position. The way her mouth moved when she talked and the way she dived in the pool on our second day. Her beautiful figure, graceful yet so clumsy. When her eyes lit up when she laughed or when they glazed over when she was lost in her own thoughts.

Everything about her was beautiful, amazing. I couldn't get enough of her, no matter how long I know her for. And I wanted to know her forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Forty-five minutes later, my head was in my hands. I tried to think of something other than Bella, but I couldn't. However hard I tried, I couldn't. Yet, somehow, I didn't want to try. I _wanted_ to think about her. To have every thought about her.

I ran a hand through my uncontrollable hair and sighed, now in frustration. _Why couldn't my hair co-operate for one second!_ If I asked Alice or Rose for help they might just straighten in flat…or gel it. I shuddered and stroked my hair lovingly. Even though it is messy and unable to co-operate, I liked it. Apparently, so did Bella, for some unknown reason. But, it is another reason not to ask the girls, Bella wouldn't like it, or me anymore. My heart plummeted at the thought of her not talking to me or smiling at me anymore. I pushed the weird new feeling back and looked at the clock. I'll give them a few minutes then I'm getting them whether they like it or not.

I placed my head back in my hands as I rested my elbows on my legs and mentally cursed Alice and Rose for taking Bella away from me. I didn't even get to see her at all today!

Suddenly, I heard someone bounding down the stairs and we were greeted by Alice's cheery voice.

"Hey guys-" She stopped mid sentence and I lifted my head up as she looked at us. "Well, if this is the welcome party we get then we should leave you guys more often." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at our pathetic, depressed mood.

Emmett jumped to his feet as he processed the message and pointed a finger at Alice accusingly.

"Why the hell did you take so long!" He frowned at her and continued to wiggle his finger at her. "We have been sitting here like melons for ages! I think I have a cramp…" He clutched his side and rested on the arm of the couch. I chuckled at his rant and managed a small smile as I realised I would be able to see Bella soon.

"But Emmett, I takes time to look this perfect!" She bounced excitedly and skipped towards Jasper who had been silent throughout our exchange.

"Bella was already perfect." I mumbled under my breath. I felt Alice's eyes on my head but I refused to look at her. _Hopefully, she didn't hear me._

"You look beautiful, Alice." He kissed her lips chastely and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thanks, Jazzy." I smiled at them, but wished it were Bella and I instead.

"Ooh! Come on guys! Rose and Bella are waiting." She pulled Jasper into the hall and Emmett and I followed the couple. We stood at the bottom of the stairs and I waited to see Bella walk down those stairs and come to me, where she belonged.

Alice beamed at us then called up to the girls. "Rose, next!"

Rose made her way down the stairs and to Emmett. She looked beautiful, as usual. She was one of those girls who were lucky to be very attractive, but she held nothing on Bella. Bella was beautiful, inside and outside.

My heart thumped in my chest in anticipation. Would she look better? Would she look the same? Will I need to protect her from drunken guys at the club with a stick? Will I be able to stop myself from jumping her if she looked that gorgeous?

The questions raced through my head and I barely heard Alice tell Bella to come down.

"Brace yourself." Rose whispered in my ear as she noticed my concentration on the stairs.

I stared at the stairs and gasped when I saw a pair of boot clad legs. My breath caught as more and more of her ravishing body was shown. I ran my eyes over her black, high-heeled boots, over her pale, creamy legs. My eyes nearly glazed over at her dress. It was short, to say the least, if she bent over in anyway someone would get flashed. _Preferably me._ I smacked myself mentally for thinking that. _I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman. _My eyes continued to rake over her body. I still couldn't get over how the blue dress hugged her curves amazingly and made her look even more beautiful, yet sexier as well. Finally, I could see her milky white skin of her neck and then her beautiful face was exposed to me. Her eyes seemed to pop out and her cheeks held a faint pink colour from blushing. Her hair was done in loosed waves and her lips looked even fuller.

I really wanted to kiss her right now. There would be no one stopping me. I lifted my foot to step forward but Emmett's foot crashed on top of mine. I glared at him for stopping me, but quickly moved my attention back to Bella as she was coming for me right this second.

I gazed into her brown pools and happily got lost in them once more. She was my heaven.

She walked right up to me, swaying her hips and stood still.

"Hey." She whispered, her breath fanning across my face.

"Hello." I breathed and rose my hand to stoke her cheek. "You look absolutely stunning." I felt her lean into my hand and I smiled my crooked smile at her.

I gently pulled her into me and she wrapped her pale arms around my waist. I leant my head on her hair and tightened my grip on her. _She smells like strawberries…don't go…_

She leaned back and stared at me. I felt a surge of happiness as I saw her eyes run down my body. _Maybe I do effect her the way she affects me._

I placed my finger on her chin and lifted her head up and slowly leaned forward. No stopping me… So close…

Our lips were only and inch away and my eyelids closed. I could hear her breathing pick up like mine. I leant forward a little bit more, wanting to kiss her so bad. I could practically feel her…

"WHOOP! WHOOP! Let's party!" I jumped back and rested against the opposite wall. I stared at Bella with wide eyes. Hopefully she will forgive me. She timidly smiled at me and I smiled a small smile back.

My eyes narrowed as I ran through the past minute in my head.

DAMN HIM!

"Emmett." I growled, "Can I talk to you outside for a second. _Now._" I trudged over to Emmett and pulled him towards the door. I sighed when I saw Alice and Rose's apologetic eyes. Why couldn't Emmett be quiet for one second?!

"Explain." I said in the politest way possible.

"Explain what?" Oh, if he wanted to play dumb then that is fine by me.

"Explain why you RUINED my chance at kissing Bella and how she will probably never get that close to me again! She will now not talk to me throughout the whole of this evening! How can I cope with that when we could have been a happy couple by now if I had only kissed her. But, no! Because you opened your big mouth and RUINED IT!" I yelled and paced furiously up and down the porch.

"Man, I'm sorry." Emmett apologised sadly. "But why won't she talk to you for the rest of the evening?"

"Because she will probably think I'm the kind of guy that goes around kissing girls for fun! I'm not! I don't want to loose her. I really, really like her…" My voice calmed down near the end.

It was true, no doubt about it.

I really, really liked Bella Swan.

"Dude, don't worry about it. Don't you see the way she looks at you? You two are in so deep its not even funny any more. And you both are clueless!" He patted my arm in an attempt to calm me down. "Let's got back inside, the girls are waiting to go."

We walked back inside and I kept my head down. I was ashamed at my behaviour, I shouldn't have got all angry like that. I sighed in frustration.

I looked up hesitantly. My eyes softened as they met Bella's. I grinned at her. _Hopefully she will still talk to me._

She stepped forward and latched onto my arm. "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Packed would be the term I would use for the club. It was stuffy and cramped, yet was one of the better clubs I have been to in my life.

I stayed close to Bella every chance I got, but she still wouldn't dance with me. Yes, we talked and she acted like nothing happened earlier, but I just wanted to dance with her. Once dance at least. She was so darn stubborn though.

"Bella, do you want to dance with me?" I tried for the hundredth time that evening. I sent her the most pleading look I could muster.

"Edward! You know I can't dance!" Bella glared at me playfully and slouched back in her seat opposite me.

"I won't let go of you for a second. I promise." I saw her resolve gradually crumbling in her eyes. "Please?"

"_Edward…_" She whined.

"Please." I begged.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm doing this for you, and if I step on your toe, don't complain." She stood up and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the dance floor.

_Step, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

I pulled her towards my body and placed my hands on her hips as we started to dance.

_I was on the outside (lookin in)_

_Wondering where do I (go from here)_

_I wanna show the world my (time is now)_

_I won't hold back_

_I'm comin out_

I pulled her closer to me as she ground her hips lightly into mine.

_Because tonight I'm so inspired_

_I feel the beat it takes me higher_

_To break free is my desire_

_This is the new me_

I gasped as she started to ground harder and harder into me. I gripped her hips tighter, trying to get her closer to me.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let,let it go_

_Gonna lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

She moved her arms up and reached behind me to hold onto my neck. I could faintly hear her singing along. I smiled. She has such a beautiful voice.

_I took a bite of freedom (it taste so sweet)_

_Now that I know (my body's being released)_

_I can't go back to who I was before_

_I'm walking through this open door_

Don't mess this up, Edward…She feels too good.

_Because tonight I'm so inspired_

_I feel the beat it takes me higher(higher)_

_To break free is my desire_

_This is the new me_

I rubbed her hip in circles and cherished the smooth texture of the dress. She truly looked amazing in this dress.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let,let it go_

_Gonna lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

I let out a barely audible moan as she started to stroke the hairs at the back of my head in time to the beat.

_I know that_

_I can't let_

_All the fear inside take over me_

_Gotta take control of what's in front of me_

She ground against me slower as the beat slowed and swayed gently.

_1,2 can't nobody hold me_

I gripped her tighter with the words of the song.

_3,4 drop it to the floor_

Damn. When did she learn that?

_5,6 make your body twist_

Slowly, she ground and twisted her way up my body and turned to face me.

_Let it go like this_

_Let it go like this_

Her eyes twinkled in the lights of the club and she had a sexy smirk plastered on her face. I grinned at her and placed my hands on her hips once more.

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_You can lose your mind_

_Just let it go, let it go_

_I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go_

_I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

_Let, let it go_

We ground our hips together and my eyes glazed over with pleasure. I'm never going to let her go. Never.

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

_Sssstep, clap_

_Step, step, clap_

The song finished and we got lost in our own little world, wrapped in each other's arms. All I could see was Bella. All I could hear was Bella. All I could think about, was Bella.

Emmett was right for once.

I was in deep.

And I didn't mind one bit.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." I smirked.

"Uh, yeah I can't." She stuttered.

"Then what was that?" I questioned and raised one eyebrow.

"I had your help." She said like it was obvious. "You're lucky I didn't step on your foot." I chuckled and pulled her into my chest.

"You were perfect." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver and I pulled her closer. "Are you cold?"

"No." I assumed she blushed as her face felt a lot warmer on my chest and her neck was red.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She laced her fingers through mine and we walked hand in hand back to the gang.

I slid into the seat next to her and let her lean into my side. I beamed when she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Alice and Rose's eyes lit up when they saw us and Jasper and Emmett smiled proudly.

"Ooh! Lookie here!" Alice bounced in her seat and grinned at Emmett. "Hand it over big guy." She stuck her hand out towards him and wiggled her fingers.

"That's not fair! I thought we were joking!" Emmett frowned at her hand. He crossed his arms across his huge chest and pouted at her.

"Emmie bear…" Rose snickered. "A deal's a deal." Rose stroked his arm and kissed his neck.

I could see Emmett's defence breaking. Rose obviously knew what she was doing. She whispered something in his ear, that by the look on his face, I really don't want to know.

Emmett reached into his jean pocket and pulled out 20 dollars and placed it on Alice's outstretched hand. Alice smiled smugly at him and kissed Jasper. Probably celebrating their win on whatever deal they made.

I could hear Bella's quiet laughter next to me and I smiled at the sound. I would do whatever I could to make her happy.

We talked and laughed for a while after that. We bought the occasional drink but I didn't plan on getting pissed.

Finally, we decided it was time to leave. We went into our separate cars, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice in Alice's Porsche and Bella and I in my Volvo. I really wasn't sure how they all fitted into her Porsche, especially Emmett. _It must be magical…_

I held the door open for Bella and rushed round to my side after she got in.

I turned on the radio and Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift was on.

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love, and don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

It reminded me so much of Bella. Beautiful.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" I asked her with a smile.

She blushed and looked down.

"You are perfect. Truly you are." I caressed her cheek gently.

"Thank you." She said quietly and smiled timidly at me.

Sadly, the rest of the drive went by quickly so we had to be back with our friends soon. I just wished I had more alone time with Bella. So I could tell her how I feel, to get it of my chest.

I could see her slowly falling asleep as I lifted her out of my Volvo bridal style. _If only she was my bride…_ Woah! Slow down… Marriage already? I smiled at my thoughts and carried her into their apartment and up the stairs.

I pushed her bedroom door open with my foot and laid her down on her bed. I was about to leave her when she grabbed a fistful of my shirt.

"Don't leave me. Please." She looked up to me with wide eyes and I quickly agreed. I didn't want to leave her anyway.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and laid in the bed on the other side. _She even sleeps on the opposite side to me._ I smiled at her sleepy form and wrapped my arms around her middle. I tangled my legs into hers and sighed in happiness. I never wanted to leave.

"Edward." Bella said sleepily. I opened my eyes but she was asleep. My smile widened as I realised she sleep talked.

_She was dreaming of me?_ My heart fluttered at the thought.

"Edward, I love…" I beamed brightly at her sentence even though she didn't finish it. I kissed the top of her head and rested my head near hers. I closed my eyes and relished Bella being here in my arms.

I fell asleep thinking that she might just feel the same way that I do.

* * *

**Song at the club: Let it go - Brit & Alex**

**Song in the car: Stay beautiful - Taylor Swift  
**

**Review ? :)**

**I would like to hear your thoughts XD  
**


	7. The Great Escape

**Disownage.**

**Sorry for not updating quickly! My computer crashed on me :(**

**But i wrote this in 2 days! :)**

**I think this might be my longest chapter yet... (might have a few spelling mistakes tho :S)  
**

**Anywho... Enjoy XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

**BPOV**

"Let's ditch this dump." Edward said tugging me away from the rest of our group.

"Edward, we can't. You know I want to but Alice will kill us if we leave now. I don't want to be a dead ducky." I tried to compromise with him. I firmly planted myself on the nearest bench and crossed my arms.

We had been stuck going shopping with Alice and Rose, as they apparently needed some fashionable clothes from New York to flaunt around back at home to get people jealous. People were already jealous of their good looks though! I don't see why they had to make people even _more_ jealous. They might give some unsuspecting person (most likely a man) a heart attack! We had all been sadly dragged into this, the boys as the bag holders and I got stuck as being the model for all the clothes they liked. Edward had been groaning and complaining the whole time and it was very amusing to see his face in a permanent pout the whole way round the mall.

"But, Bella!" Edward whined grabbing my shoulders and shaking me softly, causing little sparks to run through me from his casual touch. "I am bored out of my MIND!"

I giggled at his vulnerable expression and briefly questioned his sanity.

"Edw-ard." I complained as he started to pout again, sticking his bottom lip out. "Don't give me that look."

"Why?" He frowned and cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Cute…_

"Because it's too cute!" I grumbled and rolled my eyes at his little grin of triumph. "Don't let it go to your head. You don't need a bigger ego."

He just grinned at me happily. That smile brought all the memories of this morning flashing back.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_I woke up to a bright light and a faint sound right near my ear. It was really annoying. _Why couldn't it shut up?_  
_

_Can't it see I was sleeping peacefully until now?_

_  
Ugh._

_I stretched like a cat and whacked my hand wildly around the bed, trying to kill the source of the annoying noise. The noise got louder and I quickly slapped my hand to where I thought the sound was._

"_OWWW!" It screeched and my eyes opened in a second. Damn. What had I done now?_

_My eyes widened as I saw the source of the noise._

_  
"EDWARD!" I screamed hid underneath the covers in embarrassment._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him meekly, slightly muffled from the covers. Hopefully I hadn't hurt him too bad._

_I hope…_

_I could hear his musical chuckle and I wondered how I could have ever not recognised that sound earlier. Probably cause I was half-asleep._

"_Good morning to you too, Bella." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I'm okay though, just a red hand shaped mark on my chest. No big deal." He said amused and I felt him shrug. I pulled the covers back quickly._

_"I'm _so_ sorry!" I gently stroked his chest with out thinking and cooed at it lovingly. I must have lost my mind, I'm petting Edward's chest…But nothing must be able to destroy its perfectness, including me._

"_I think my chest is feeling better now." He smirked at me as I continued to caress his chest, mostly in pure admiration now though. "Do you want to kiss it better while you're at it?"_

_I blushed deeply and ducked my head into his chest._

"I'll take that as a no." He turned his face so he was looking at his body and patted his chest gently, "Sorry buddy, I don't think she wants to. It's okay, I still like you…"

_I laughed loudly at his show of affection to his own body part. _

_He just beamed brightly at me and I could see all the happiness he felt radiating off of it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I knew earlier that I should have been wondering why I had been in his bed at all as I had no recollection of what happened after we left the club, but I didn't. I was that tired.

It felt too right waking up in the same bed as him and I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere and happy mood we had playfully created this morning.

Edward's hand waving in front of my face brought me back to the present.

"HELLOOOO? Anybody in there?" Wow. Edward is a lot louder than normal when he is bored.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I smiled at him and leaned into his body.

"What about?" He asked looking down at my face as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"Nothing of consequence." I smirked at him. He pouted once more but let it slide. "Where are the others?" We were just outside a bowling alley and I couldn't see that rest of the gang anywhere.

"Apparently, Emmett and Jasper had a sudden craving to go bowling." He rolled his eyes at this and pulled me towards the bowling alley. "They're booking a lane now."

We walked together towards the reception to find out where they were.

"Excuse me." Edward said politely, trying to get the lady's attention. And boy did he get it.

"Oh, hey there." She purred, but it sounded more like she had a peg on her nose. _Could she not see me standing right here? Am I invisible?_

"Err, hi. Do you know where our friends are? Huge guy, two blondes, short pixie?" He asked her, obviously unconsciously using the power of his eyes on her. How could she be so unaware of my evil glares towards her? I am mentally burning her alive with my eyes!

I felt a surge of rage as she leaned closer to my boyfr- _Edward._

"Sure, Lane 22. Is there _anything_ else, _at all_, that you need?" She batted her eyelashes crazily at him and I snapped.

"Is there something in your eye?" She glared at me and straightened up. "Thought not. Let's go, _darling_." Bitch.

I grabbed Edward's hand and strode of towards lane 22. I could hear his feet shuffle along behind me and I stopped so he could catch up.

"What was that, Bella?" He asked grabbing me around my waist before I could move again.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you, she looked at you like you were a piece of meat." I fumed.

"It's okay. I like you being all protective and that." He smiled at me. "It's hot." He blurted out and a small hint of pink tinged his cheeks and I laughed nervously, my bad mood long forgotten.

His eyes widened with his remark and slowly moved forward again.

I stopped him and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Thank you." And kissed him on his cheek before walking off again.

Ooh!!

_I kissed Edward's cheek!_

I did a mental happy dance and got a slight spring in my step as I walked through the bowling alley.

I remained elated at my small piece of news as I spotted our friends in lane 22.

And boy, did where they there.

The mountain of shopping bags were piled on one of the benches, nearly towering over Alice who was currently in a nice lip lock with Jasper. Emmett on the other hand…

"Emmett McCarty!" Rose screamed from the top of her lungs. "Put me down this instant, YOU BIG OAF!" She waved her hands wildly around in the air and kicked her legs against Emmett's strong hold.

Emmett, being the loveable guy, laughed at her.

"But you said you wanted to look at your name closer!" He said as though what he was doing was obviously helping her.

"I said I wanted to see my name better, not that I wanted my face stuffed into it!" She yelled and tried to push her face away from the bowling alley's game screen.

A small laugh escaped my lips and I grinned up at Edward. _When will Emmett ever learn?_

Our laughter alerted Alice and Jasper and they broke away only for Alice to glare at us.

"Hey! I was busy here and you ruined the mood!" Alice accused us and pointed one slender finger at us. Jasper slowly moved behind her and waved to us shyly. "Hi." He mouthed and smiled lovingly at Alice.

"Well? Do you have a perfectly good reason for destroying my happy moment?" She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to us.

"We just came to find you guys. Calm down, dearie." I teased and sent a mocking smile in her direction.

"But that kiss was about to get somewhere! Then you had to go and ruin it." She frowned and stomped her foot. Did she seriously just do that? "Buzz kill."

"You are no bee, Alice." I mocked her and leant my head on Edward's chest. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not killing you or any bees either." This was too much fun.

I could hear Edward's musical chuckle around me as I teased her relentlessly. I loved Alice but it is so much fun to tease her every now and then. I have to take these opportunities when they come. Who knows when they will come around again?

I rolled my eyes and stared up into Edward's shining eyes, filled with pure joy. I smiled at him timidly as he gazed back into my brown eyes.

I don't know what, but something had changed between us. Earlier, when I kissed Edward's cheek, I believe that was the spark that set of the change, but it was a good type of change. And it made me want it all the more.

I let out a sigh of contentment and continued to get lost in his beautiful eyes. I felt a small tug of my hand. I smiled bigger as I latched onto his hand. His smile mirrored mine and he squeezed my hand lovingly. I never wanted to leave this moment.

Unfortunately for me, the moment came and went as quickly as it came.

"Bella? Edward?" I heard Alice call us. I will not answer. No. I am happy.

I frowned when Edward turned to the sound of his name being called. Although, my frowned loosened up a bit when I noticed he seemed a bit reluctant to move and that his hand was still tightly laced with mine.

"Yes, Alice?" He said, annoyance slipping a little bit into his voice.

"Oh, err, nothing." She seemed to think better of her comment and leaned into Jasper. "Just wanted to let you know that we can play now." She said innocently, too innocently.

"Oh, cool. So who is going first?"

"Me! ME! ME!" Emmett shouted and bounced up and down near the bowling balls. I laughed loudly as he skipped over to a big green ball and picked it up, not before kissing Rose goodbye though.

He did a few test swings, flexing his arm muscles at us. And then he let the ball fly.

Being Emmett, he got a strike. On his first turn no less.

The rest of us mere mortals had to work to get a good score. Edward was pretty good at it, but I couldn't help staring at the muscles in his arms whenever her would swing. Suprisingly, Alice was very good, you would think her being so small would mean she would have less strength, but I suppose all her energy really made that ball go. Jasper and Rose on the other hand, were like me. We didn't get the ball very far.

"What the hell! You can't just stop! Move!" Rose yelled at her bowling ball as it stopped half way down the bowling lane.

"You tell it, baby!" Emmett guffawed as he laughed along with the rest of us at her public display of frustration.

Rose spun round and glared at Emmett furiously. Even when she was angry she was still beautiful, life is unfair sometimes.

"_Don't. Say. Another. Word._ Emmett McCarty." She spat and got another ball so it could, hopefully, hit the other one.

Jasper snickered at Emmett and pointed at him, "You're in the dog house!" He sang and smiled smugly at him.

Emmett growled at him and said, "I've got my eyes on you, pansy boy." And he made the classic fore finger and pinky up and the rest of his fingers down, like a phone, shape, then proceeded to motion them to his eyes and Jasper.

Luckily, most of the game when without a hitch. Rose was still losing pretty badly, Jasper couldn't really get the hang of it either, he either swung it too hard or too slow. I was getting the hang of it slowly. When I say slowly, I mean by half way through the game I just got how to throw it properly.

Edward was, obviously, perfect at it. Alice was only a little bit better than Edward, which of course made her happy as she got to gloat about being better than 'Perfect Boy' (aka. Edward). Although, I did agree with her nickname, he was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body, perfect voice, perfect eyes… I could go on forever.

Sadly for us, Emmett was the best. And Emmett, being one of those competitive people, loved to brag about his a-m-a-z-i-n-g strikes. Every time he scored he did a happy dance and poked a finger into each of our faces and shouted numerous brags, for example, "Eat my DUST!" or the ever so polite, "Suck THAT!" or the really weird, "Put THAT in your pipe and smoke it!" I still didn't really get that one…

Overall, he was pretty competitive. Only a _little _bit…

We danced to all of the songs that were played on the speakers wildly. I think that Hot 'n' cold was my favorite though, I was nearly pissing my self in laughter!

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

We kiss, we make up

The boys had jumped up and stood in front of us. They all had mischievous grins on their faces and started to move their hips to the beat. The boys had all gotten their phones from their pockets of their jeans and put them to their mouths as they all sung in a fake high pitched girlie voice. They sounded like a cat dying

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

They jigged up and down with their fake microphones and bumped their hips together.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

You're up and you're down

They bounced up and down and Emmett picked Jasper up bridal style and swung him around, whilst Edward pretended to take pictures of the happy couple. I don't think I had ever laughter so loudly in my whole life. I suppose that's what being friends with the boys does to you.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was our last go each and Emmett decided that for his last go, he needed to have a really strong swing. And a strong swing needs a strong ball. With his new found theory, he set of into the wild wilderness of the bowling alley in search of a very heavy ball.

Five or ten minutes later, Emmett graced us with his presence and showed us his super ball.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you," He pulled the ball from behind his back and held it out in front of him in his two hands. "THE SUPER DUPER TROOPER BALL!" He grinned cheekily showing his pearly teeth to us.

We just stared at the ball, wide eyed. I cannot believe he found a ball like that…

"Emmie…" Rose started, "Why does your ball have Playboy girls on it?"

"Because it's the SUPER DUPER TROOPER BALL!" Emmett explained, still grinning.

We must have looked really confused as he launched into his story about his search for the 'perfect' ball.

"Well, I was walking around, as you know, searching for a super ball but it had to be the best of the best. I only take the best." He puffed his chest proudly and continued, "I couldn't find any after a few minutes so I went up to the guy at the reception and I said 'Sir, I am looking for a super ball so I can _obliterate_ my friends.' He, of course, agreed to find one for me. We searched around but he couldn't find any good ones out. So, he walked to the back of the building to the stock room where they kept some of the balls that they didn't have room for. In there he had a big box of balls. Super balls. Well, that's what it said on the side of the box… Anyway, he pulled out many balls but none of them looked right. Then, he pulled out this beauty. I immediately fell in love with it and he said it would help me paste you guys even more! He also said it was named the SUPER DUPER TROOPER BALL, and the name sounded just fitting to me!"

He was met with astounded silence and he took this as his queue to have his go.

"Now I am going to show you guys how a real bowling master does it." He bounded over to the bowling lane, unfazed by our muffled hysterics from his story.

He flexed his muscles one more time and swung his arm back. He let go of the ball and I doubt he was prepared for what happened next.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed in a fake British accent. I suppose I would react that way too if it happened to me.

What would you do if your SUPER DUPER TROOPER BALL just got stuck in the ceiling above your head?

Personally, I would run for my life.

Emmett however, shouted profanities from the top of his voice.

"OH MY GOD! My BALL! I'm so sorry Mr. Ball! I'll try and get you down!" It was kind of strange the way that he was more concerned about his playboy ball instead of the ceiling and getting fined.

"Emmett McCarty! What did you do that for?!" Alice shrieked and slapped his arm. "We might be banned forever from this place! I want to come back and now I might not be able to! How could you be so careless!"

"Alice, honey, calm down. Take a deep breath-" Jasper stopped as Alice let out sound of disapproval.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL WE GET THAT FLIPPIN' BALL OUT OF THE CEILING!"

I just stood wide-eyed at our friends and replayed the events that lead to such trouble in my head. Once you look back at it, you could really start to see the humour in the situation. I think I was the only one though as everyone stared at me like I had 3 heads.

"Why are you laughing, Bella?" Edward asked me, even though I could hear the frustration from the situation getting into his voice.

"Don't you see the humour in this problem or is it just me?"

"Just you." They all replied and put on a small smile at my lame attempt to lighten up the situation.

Emmett looked devastated as his new favourite ball was currently stuck in the roof. He must have gotten very attached to it in the ten minutes they knew each other for.

In about half an hour, we stopped trying and called the staff for some help. Let's just say we had to get out of the area so they could get it down or in their words: Leave, now.

So as we grudginly left the Bowling Alley and wandered around the mall aimlessly.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." Alice had been holding a grudge ever since the incident and obviously she is still angry.

"I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Now we are probably banned from the Bowling Alley forever! You know I didn't want that!" Alice shouted at him. I have a feeling this is going to get bad…

"Do you think we should make our great escape now?" I heard Edward whisper as his warm breath tickled my ear. I shivered.

"I think now might be a good time, they won't even notice were gone." I agreed and clasped my hand around Edward's. "Let's go."

Stealthily, he pulled me with him as the warm air hit our faces as we ran. Away from our friends. Away from the anger. Away from the world. Edward and I. Together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you think they have noticed that we have gone yet?" Edward asked as he sat down at a booth in Starbucks.

We had run all the way to the other side of the mall to the Starbucks there as I always love a good cup of coffee, and apparently Edward did too. I hope I always find a new bit of information I don't know about him everyday. I love knowing Edward.

"Maybe, but they might not even think about it." I replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll go order. What would you like?" He asked me politely as he stood back up.

"Cappuccino, please." He nodded and went over to the counter to order.

I wonder if he knows he is inhumanly beautiful. How can he not? Woman, occasionally men, fawn over him everyday! How can he not see the effect he has on people?

He could be flirting with some stunning woman right now, someone perfect like him. Yet, he sits here and talks to me. Why? I am plain, boring, not got a very interesting past and blushes too much. So why would he waste his time with me?

"The waiter will bring our drinks over in a second." I jumped, startled by his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I laughed shakily and twisted my hands nervously in my lap.

"So…" I started lamely.

"So…" He mocked me.

I rolled my eyes and gazed out the window. I looked at passing couples and familys and wondered if I would ever get that happy ending one day. Someone who loved me, took me for who I was and would be there for me whenever I needed them. I smiled gently. The only person I wanted a happy ending with was Edward.

Suddenly, I was cut of from my thoughts when Edward spoke.

"Bella, I wanted-no, need to tell you something." He started. I turned to face him only to see his eyes burning with something I couldn't quite recognise.

"Yes?" I said nervously. Does he want to leave? Does he think I'm boring? Is he going to tell me he has a wife and 3 kids who he loves terribly? I continued to think of all of the possible worst case scenarios until he spoke again.

"Don't worry, it's not bad." He must have seen the look of terror on my face, "Actually it's very, very good…" He trailed off for a second, probably thinking of how he was going to word it.

"Bella, I have been thinking about this for a long time. Ever since I met you my life has changed. Jasper and Emmett have noticed on how I have changed since we came to New York and I believe that was because of you." He said it so sweetly I felt my eyes begin to tear up. He brushed the tears away with his finger and dropped his hand again. My cheek burned from his touch. "You are extremely beautiful and I love the way you are so oblivious to the effect you have on practically every man you meet. I don't know how to say this but… Bella, I think…no-I know that I really, really lik-"

Edward was cut of by the waiter placing our drinks on the table.

It didn't take long for me to get very angry.

Couldn't he see we were having an important conversation! I wanted to know what Edward said and he went and blew it! Why do we keep on having so many interruptions! Ugh!

"Here are your drinks." The waiter said as he gave Edward his coffee. Wait, why does that voice sound so familiar…

I swirled round and gasped.

"Mike?"

* * *

**Ooh! Yes, MIKIE BOY!**

**I like Mike :) He is so weird and so infatuated by Bella it is funny. XD**

**Anywho... Review :) ? FOR ME ??? PLEASE ? Your reviews make me happy :) (I will try and reply to most of them this time XD)  
**


	8. A Beautiful Lie

**Disownage.**

**Another chappie :) I think i now have a proper plot to my story :)**

**I like suggestions from people though XD**

**Anywho... Chapter 8...  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Beautiful Lie

**BPOV**

"Mike?"

He looked exactly the same as I remembered. Spiky hair, babyish face, tanned skin. I thought he would have changed since moving, but obviously not.

"Bella?" His mouth popped open in shock. I mirrored his expression.

"Mike, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in California?" I was so confused.

"I-I couldn't afford it anymore so I'm living with my parents here. I'm working here to get some money so I can pay for my own place." He explained. His voice was a bit high pitched and gravely. A drastic change from Edward's smooth, velvet voice…Edward!

What was I going to tell him? A sudden sadness ran through me. It was great to see Mike though. But I highly doubt Edward will like him, he was very clingy.

I wondered how I would tell him that he got given his coffee by the same guy I lost my virginity to.

Hmm…

He probably wouldn't take it well. He might even go to the point on spiting out the coffee he hand drunk so far.

"How are Mr and Mrs Newton? I haven't heard from them in so long." I suppose I should be happy and prolong the inevitable whilst I can.

"They are good. How is Charlie?" I sighed a bit. I still missed Charlie.

"Yeah, Charlie is great. Fishing down at La Push like usual. I miss him terribly though, but I guess it's a bit silly of me to be homesick at my age, eh?" I chuckled meekly.

"Oh, Mike, this is Edward. He is a very close friend of mine, he rented the apartment next to us and is staying there for the summer with his friends, like Alice, Rose and I." I smiled at Edward as I introduced him to Mike.

"Oh, hey man." Edward outstretched his arm and Mike shook it quickly but firmly. I could see them testing who is stronger. I thought it was a little bit silly. Edward would beat Mike hands down though. Edward is stronger and so much more handsome. I wish Edward had been the one who I lost my virginity to. Mike was nice and that, but in the end I just thought of him as a friend, nothing more. Edward however…

"Hello." Edward said curtly and I looked at him curiously.

He just ignored me and turned his gaze back to his coffee whilst fiddling with a sugar packet.

"Hey, my shift is over in five minutes. How about I come back when I'm done and we can chat some more?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and forced a smile at him. Why did he have to come back now! Why now?

I sighed in frustration and took a sip of my cappuccino. I had to admit though, they serve to-die-for drinks. I smiled and took another sip.

I don't see why Edward was being so stiff though. He barely even knew Mike.

"Edward, are you okay?" I questioned with a frown.

I looked into his face and it was like stone. Emotionless.

"I'm fine." he said curtly and pushed his coffee to the side.

"Is there something wrong with your coffee?" Mine was really good, so why was he not drinking his?

"Not thirsty anymore." He replied shortly.

"But you only took two sips!" I retorted, frowning deeper.

He just shrugged nonchalantly and stared into nothing. Not once in the past minutes had he looked me in the eye. It felt a sharp stab at my heart.

I know I'm plain, but I didn't know I was _that_ repulsive for him to not even look at me anymore. Was he bored of me already? And he didn't even look like he was going to start our conversation from where it left of. I wanted to know what he was going to say! He is so confusing!

I felt my vision get slightly fuzzy from the tears that threatened to spill. I will not cry. Why do I have to be so damn emotional!

I blinked furiously to try and stop them from showing. It would make me seem weak.

I felt Mike come back and sit next to me in the booth. A little bit too close, if you're asking me. I shifted away slightly and felt better when I didn't feel like my personal space was being invaded.

"Hi! My boss let me go two minutes early so now I can spend more time with you!" Mike said cheerily, like he had been waiting for this a long time. Probably had. I smiled at my thoughts.

He obviously thought the smile was for him because he beamed brightly, "I know, it's great!" I rolled my eyes and nodded sarcastically.

"So what you been up to?" Mike asked and pulled me in for a hug, "I've missed you _so_ much." I didn't miss the way he stressed the 'so'.

I hugged him back quickly and replied, "Missed you too, Mike." I smiled quickly and turned my attention back to my cup. I most definitely _could_ live without seeing him again.

I thought I might as well answer his previous question. "I've had so much fun here. I've met more friends and gotten closer to Alice and Rose too. We came here to the mall today and then we went bowling. It was so fun! Emmett got us banned from the place though." I grinned up at Edward at the memory. I expected him to smile his crooked smile back, my smile, but he just smiled tightly and focused on his still full cup. I didn't even try and disguise the pain on my face as I saw him ignore me.

I'm sure I looked like I was being tortured right now.

"Who is Emmett? How did he get you banned?" He questioned, probably not thinking about the pain evident on my face.

"Emmett is Edward's friend. He got us banned because he got a ball with playboy girls on it and he threw it too hard and it got stuck in the ceiling! We had to leave or pay a huge fine. I laughed so hard when we got kicked out; Emmett looked like someone had run over his puppy! Alice and Emmett had a big argument and so Edward and I made our great escape and ran all the way to here to get away. It was fun, wasn't it Edward?"

He stared up at me for a brief moment and looked back down, his face blank of any emotions. "Yeah. It was fun." He said emotionlessly. What was wrong with him? Was it me? I thought we were good friends…I thought we could be more…

"Awesome! Sounds more fun than my life. I have kept in touch with everyone. I talked to Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric…Proposal……Angela and Ben……Mom…………Surfing…………" Mike's voice droned on into the background and I could barely hear him anymore.

I stared at Edward's head, trying to get him to look at me. To get him to put some emotion into his face. To smile my smile. To talk to me. To be Edward.

I could see his head shaking every now and then, probably not agreeing with his thoughts. I had never seen him so quiet. I know he can be shy and not always very talkative, but this was different. It was if he didn't want to talk. Like he was having an internal battle with himself.

I turned back to Mike just as he asked me a question. Couldn't he tell I wasn't paying any attention to him at all? His ego needs deflating. Big time.

"Hey, Bella, do you remember when we went to Lauren's party?" I stiffened immediately and I felt my eyes go wide. I did not want to talk about this, why did he have to bring it up! I cursed Mike to the deepest pits of Hell and took an unnecessary breath.

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked nervously.

"It was really fun, wasn't it? Do you remember when Tyler made us all shots at Lauren's bar and we all played truth with them and every time you answered you had to take a shot? We got well hammered!" He exclaimed and leant his arm on my shoulder. "That night was the best!" I stopped breathing and stared at Edward who had now decided to listen closely to our conversation. "I never got to thank you for that. You gave me so much that night. You and I should hang out again sometime, like the old days…" His suggestive ending was broken by Edward's strangled cough.

"I've got to go." He said quickly and stiffly rose from his chair. For a second his defence crumbled and I could see the real him, my Edward. "I can't do this anymore…" He mumbled to himself. His eyes were pitch black like coal and he had an indecipherable expression on his face. But I couldn't search his face any longer as his walls were back up as quickly as they were down and he went back to being emotionless. "Goodbye, Bella."

He ran a hand through his glorious hair in frustration as he turned and strode quickly out of the door. Those last words seemed to have so many meanings. I could hear my own heart breaking with that one sentence.

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

Crack.

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

Crack.

"_Goodbye, Bella."_

Crack.

"Goodbye, Bella."

His words repeated in my mind over and over again.

He left. He left…me.

Unbearable pain showered over me. Tears spilled violently over my cheeks as I gazed longingly at the door. Waiting for him to come back. Waiting for him to come back to me.

I felt myself go hollow as I realised he wasn't coming back.

Will he ever come back?

I faintly heard Mike's frantic voice. "Bella? Bella! Are you okay?!" He shook me on the shoulders and I stumbled out of his grasp.

"I've-got to…get out-of…here…" I stuttered and shakily searched for my phone as I ran out of Starbucks.

I could feel people's stares boring into my back and face, but I didn't care. They were probably thinking, 'What's wrong with that girl?', 'She looks like a freaking banshee!', 'Why is she crying?'.

There was a simple answer to all of them: Because she got her heart broken.

More tears ran down my face as I found my cell phone. My background was _Him_ and I on their couch. We were so happy. How did we get here? Why now!

I cried and cried as I waited for Alice to pick up her cell phone. Luckily, it wasn't long before she answered.

"Where the hell are you, missy! Don't you think I didn't notice you and Edward—" I let out a hysterical sob at the sound of his name.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted desperately down the phone. "What's wrong! Where are you! Bella!"

"…Car…" I mumbled between sobs as leant against Alice's Porsche. I felt my heart break even more when I noticed _his_ car wasn't here anymore.

The phone slipped from my hands and splashed into a puddle on the parking lot. I couldn't bring myself to care about it.

I sobbed violently and sunk to the floor.

I needed him. I wanted him…I _loved_ him.

But, he doesn't like me anymore.

He won't look me in the eye anymore.

He doesn't want to see me anymore.

He isn't here for me anymore.

The cold, pelting rain hit my back as I rolled onto my side and placed my face against the cool tarmac. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop crying.

Tears trickled over my already tear stricken face as cool arms wrapped around my body, but they weren't the pair of arms I longed for.

"Shh…it's okay…calm down, Bella…Shh…" I calmed down a bit as Alice rocked me back and forth on the wet ground and Rose stroked my hair comfortingly.

My eyes clamped shut as I drifted of into nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When I opened my eyes I found myself in my room. I could see Rose and Emmett in the rocking chair in the corner and Jasper on the floor by the door, all sleeping. A silent tear trickled down my cheek as I stared at Emmett and Rose, they were so happy. They loved each other. I would never get that happiness.

"Bella…" A timid voice said from next to me in the bed. I turned over onto my side to see Alice lying down next to me.

"Yes?" I croaked. My throat was still dry from earlier.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." I lied miserably. I could see she didn't believe me one bit.

"I'll be here when you want to talk." She assured me and smiled at me gently.

"Okay." I mumbled as I drifted of into sleep.

I followed him further down the trail and past the huge trees. He stopped suddenly and turned round to face me. I gasped as I saw his eyes. They were pitch black. Even then, he was beautiful.

"_Bella…" He whispered, his arms outstretched, calling for me._

"Edward…" I breathed and stepped closer to him. I took another step but I didn't get any nearer to him. "Edward?" I walked quicker towards him but I still couldn't reach him.

"Edward!" I screamed and ran towards him. I saw him shake his head sadly, his beautiful hair falling into his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore..." He groaned.

_I gasped from his words as I tripped over a loose root from a tree and tumbled to the ground. I desperately got back up and searched the woods for him. "Edward!" I called frantically. No…No…No…_

"_Goodbye, Bella." He whispered into my ear. No!_

_I spun around and Edward wasn't there. No…_

"_Edward! Don't leave me, again! Please come back! Edward! EDWARD!" I screamed and screamed into the empty woods._

"_Bella! Bella! Wake up! Bella!" My vision grew fainter and I felt something shaking._

_No…_

"Bella!" I gasped and screamed once more but stopped when I opened my eyes to find I was in my room.

It was only a nightmare…

But he did leave me…

I took deep breaths and wiped away my stray tears from my dream.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper ask from the edge of the bed. I noticed the curtains were open and the sky was grey. Rain was pouring from the sky and hitting the windows. _Suits my mood._

"Yes?" I answered blandly.

"Why where you screaming for Edward?" I flinched at his name. I sobbed quietly as I remembered him.

"He…Ed—…He left…me…" I stuttered as my sobs grew louder and I buried my face in my hands. I cared so much for him…

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him…" Emmett warned and I could hear his heavy footsteps pacing the foot of my bed.

"N-no!" I shook my head wildly, "I thought we were close…I thought we could be more!" I let out a noise of frustration.

"Oh, Bella." Rose said sadly as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now. I'll see you lot…sometime." I retracted from Rose's hug and leant back on my pillow.

"We'll be here when you're ready." Alice reminded me.

I closed my eyes and fell back into a deep slumber.

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_

* * *

_**I felt like putting some drama in...**

**Yeah i don't really think i'm any good at doing sad bits so i'm sorry if it isn't that great :S**

**But oh well, I got this chappy up in less than a day since the last one! (record for me ! XD)**

**This chapter might be a tad confusing, but don't worry! It will be all explained soon...  
**

**By The Way (BTW :P) - Bella and Edward both have crushes on each other. Bella loves Edward, but she hasn't actually_ fallen_ in love with him yet. Same for Eddie boy. BASICALLY, they just both really, really like each other.  
**

**Okee Dokee Lemon Smokee... :)  
**

**Review :) ? Please :) ?**

**xAx  
**


	9. Numb

**Disownage.**

**Another chapter :)**

**I'm good at updating quickly now XD **

**BTW - I LOVE ALL OF THE REVIEW YOU GUYS GIVE ME! THEY MAKE ME SMILE :)**

**I got loads of reviews for the last chappie...that was awesome :P**

**This is kinda a filler again...but what you are waiting for will be coming soon! :)  
**

**Anywho...  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Numb

**BPOV**

Day One

Monday. I just knew the day of the week. Other than that, nothing.

I was numb. Hollow. Lifeless.

I sat in my room, crying. I cried my self to useless naps and only ate when forced by Alice or Rosalie.

They came into my room at different times to give me some food. I never looked up at them. I couldn't bear to see their pitiful faces. I don't deserve to be pitied.

I had never experienced such an amount of pain. Not even when my Mom left my Dad did I feel this amount of pain. My heart practically felt like it was gone, ripped in half, shredded to pieces. How one person could affect me this way, I had no idea.

We were only close friends yet he effected me so much.

I walked over to the desk and took my notepad from the drawer and wrote a simple entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Pain, unbearable pain._

_I fear I shall never feel whole again._

_It feels like the end._

_I see no light at the end of the tunnel._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Day Two

Tuesday was the same.

I wallowed in my room and refused to come out for anyone. Alice and Rose gave me the news from outside my room. I tried to smile when they said something funny but it came out more like a grimace.

I tried so hard to be normal yet I couldn't be totally the same. _He_ is the only one who can repair my broken heart. No one else can bring it back to life.

Day Three

Wednesday was different.

I woke up feeling strangely better. I had no tear stained cheeks and I felt as though I could breath clearly.

I stretched all my limbs that had seemingly fallen asleep over the exhausting days. I trudged over to the mirror and took a look at my appearance. _God, I look like death._

I hastily ran a brush through my tangled hair, attempting to tame it. When I couldn't handle it anymore I grabbed an elastic band and tied my hair away from my face.

I think I might just make an effort today…

To celebrate my new ability to breathe easily and feeling slightly better, I took an outfit that Alice bought me when we went shopping. I winced as I remembered what happened after we went shopping.

I ran into the bathroom clumsily and jumped into the shower. I took my sweet time relishing the hot water on my back; it helped relive some of the tension I had been holding in. I dried myself thoroughly and I quickly put on a matching bra and panties. I threw on the black jeans and the purple empire waist top. I had to admit, the top was really nice. It actually gave me some curves!

I sighed once more and carefully made my way out of my room. I slowly descended the stairs, no need for me to make an unwanted trip to the ER.

I walked into the living room and silently thanked my friends for being there. The steady chatter and clanging of spoons all fell silent as I got further into the room. _What's wrong with them?_

I ignored the silence and sat down on the couch and grabbed an apple from the table. I twisted it nervously in my hands and slowly brought my gaze up to look at my friends.

I frowned at their concerned glances and worried expressions. "Hello." I greeted them, trying to ease their worry.

"Bella?" Alice gasped. I suppose they didn't think I was going to be down in the real world for a while yet.

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Rose. Hi guys." I smiled genuinely at them and took a bite from the apple.

"Ooh!!!!" Alice squealed and leaped over the table to engulf me in a huge hug. I nearly choked on my apple from the unexpected action.

I laughed joyously for the first time in seemingly ages and smiled at my friend. "Nice to see you too Alice." She squeezed me tighter at my laugh.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in ages, Bella." She sighed. "We're glad to have you back."

"Yeah!" Emmett and Jasper cheered and pounded their fists into the air.

I giggled at their joy but I sighed sadly, lowering the mood. "I don't know if I am back guys. I just felt…different this morning. I don't know why but I felt like making an effort. For once I actually felt like I could…breathe." I struggled for words and took an unnecessary breath.

"It's okay, Bella. We're all here for you." Rose sympathised.

"Not _all_." I disagreed without thinking. My heart hurt at my comment. He wasn't here for me anymore.

"Oh, Bella…" Alice cooed and gave me a friendly hug. I fought to keep the tears at bay and felt my mood lighten when I didn't feel tears staining my cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring…_that_…up." I apologised and smiled meekly.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll be right behind you what ever you do." Jasper promised.

"Thanks you guys." I said gratefully. I tossed my apple back into the bowl, no longer hungry.

"WAIT!" Emmett screeched and lunged for my barely eaten apple.

"What the hell?" Rose said amused.

"You can't just waste a perfectly decent apple! It's an outrage!" Emmett explained in a dead serious voice, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Emmett, you do realise that has my germs in it?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly as he took his fourth bite out of the apple.

I shielded my face as he quickly spat out his bite of apple. "Why didn't you tell me earlier! YUCKY!" He screamed like a girl and stuck his tongue out to scratch at it.

I laughed loudly as Emmett continued to try and rid his tongue of my germs. I leant on Alice as he continued to mumble profanities under his breath.

"I hate you Bella!" He childishly flipped me off and turned his face away from me. This only made me laugh even more. I felt so happy that they made me get such high spirits.

"Ah." I sighed in contentment. "It feels good to laugh."

They all smiled softly at me, the worry that was etched on their faces before, long gone.

"How about we play a game?" Jasper suggested, looking at each of us.

"OKAY!" Emmett boomed and ran out of the room.

"Okay… Will we actually get to know what the game is?" I frowned in confusion as Emmett departed from the room and stared at my friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice send Jasper a look and he stood up, apparently going to find Emmett.

I turned to my best friends and questioned them with my eyes.

"Bella…" Rose started of calmly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked down and doodled on my leg. "I think so. I feel happy right now and I think I will be fine." I smiled gently, "For now…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Just let us know if you're not feeling good anymore, missy." Alice commanded like a miniature Hitler.

"Sir, yes Sir!" I saluted her teasingly. They laughed at my poor attempt at being a soldier and I joined into their giggles.

"I'm glad to see you happy again, Bella." Rose smiled and gave me a hug.

"Me too!" Alice squealed and joined into our hug.

We hugged for a few minutes, tightening our friendship, until we were rudely interrupted.

"GROUP HUG!" A loud voice yelled and suddenly we were all catapulted onto the floor.

"Real good, Emmett." Jasper said sarcastically and placed the game on the table.

"Hell no!" I cried. I did _not_ play that game.

"What's wrong, Bellsy?" Emmett asked, still in our group hug.

"Bellsy? Seriously?" I stared at him like he had three heads and quickly got out of the group hug. I slowly backed into the corner of the room by the T.V. "Don't get that game anywhere near me…" I warned them.

"Why?" Jasper asked, confused. Alice and Rose just stood there smirking, doing nothing to help me. I thought they were my friends!

"Why don't you ask Alice and Rose!" I pointed at them accusingly.

They put on a purely innocent look, but I could see the humour in their eyes. "What did we ever do to you, Bella?" I gasped at their lie and wagged my finger wildly in their direction.

"You- YOU!" I couldn't think of a bad enough word for them. "Liars!" _Oh, brilliant Bella,_ I thought sarcastically, _You should get a cookie._

Jasper looked like a cartoon in the way his head dashed from me to Alice to Rose to me, then over again. "I'm confused!" He whined. "Someone tell me, now." He ordered looking at us.

"Okay, _girls_. Tell them." I looked at them pointedly. They smirked at me but went to tell Emmett and Jasper no less.

"Okay, so we were sitting in our flat one night and Bella here thought it would be fun to play a game. Alice here thought of _monopoly_. Monopoly sounds like an innocent enough game, right? Wrong. As you see, we weren't very sober that night and Bella was plastered. Completely. We took advantage of her drunken state and asked her how she thought we could take this game up a notch. Bella, being the shy girl we all know, thought it would be fun to open our blinds and strip every time we passed go." Alice and Rose snickered at me and I could hear the boy's laughter along with them. I blushed bright red and slouched in my seat.

"So we thought this could be fun and started to play. Bella obviously thought it wouldn't be fun to just take a sock or shoe off on the first go and so she took of her top and skirt in one go! She started dancing provocatively to a song on the radio singing 'You spin me right round, baby, right round. Like a record, baby. Right round. Round, round.' directly in front of the window! She only realised at the end of her dance that half of the boy's in their flats opposite were watching her through their windows! Some were even recording her on their phones! That game has given her bad memories ever since." They all laughed loudly at my misfortune and Emmett reached over to slap my back in a congratualrly way.

"That's my Bellsy!" He grinned at went back to rolling on the floor laughing. After a while I wouldn't help but join in with them.

"You were a YouTube queen, Bella." Alice beamed and danced around me, mocking my dancing back then. "Don't worry, Bella. We recorded it too."

"NO!" I shrieked. "No one is going to see that, ever! Why did you do that?!"

Her answer was short, "Blackmail."

I narrowed my eyes at her as she continued to laugh at me with the others. I giggled quietly but continued to glare.

Suddenly, I heard something I thought I would never hear again.

A melodious chuckle topped everyone else's laughs.

I froze.

No…

I shakily turned around and my breath caught in my throat.

There _he_ was, in all of his glory. His beautiful tousled hair was in its usual disarray, just the way I liked it. His body was still as perfect as ever and his stunning emerald eyes seemed to pierce into mine.

Edward.

I soon got lost in his presence. He was all I could see.

I quickly came out of my reverie as I remembered what he did. What he had done to me. He left. I needed answers. I needed to know why!

I unsteadily to a step back and felt myself bump into the coffee table. "No…"

I fought to keep the tears away and ran past the others, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and slumped down to the bottom. I don't know how long I just sat there. I just let the tears flow freely down my face.

Why did he have to come back now? I wasn't prepared or ready for the shock.

I closed my eyes, willing the questions to go away. I needed to let my mind go.

I stumbled over to the closet and pulled out my guitar. My dad used to say that when I needed to relax or let my thoughts out, I should play an instrument. So, I chose the guitar and I agreed with my dad, it helped a lot.

I thought of the first song that said how I was feeling and began to play. I strummed the strings and sung as best that I could at this time. The tears still silently flowed down my cheeks.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

I've never been anywhere cold as you

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

I've never been anywhere cold as you

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_(Died for you)_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

I sniffed gently and dragged my feet slowly over to the bed, placing my guitar on the floor. I laid down and drifted of into a restless sleep.

I woke slowly to the feeling of someone gently touching my face.

My eyelids fluttered open and I gasped.

**EPOV**

I found myself staring after her as she ran away from me. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realise it.

_But you messed it up, Edward._ I sighed. I messed it up big time. She would probably never look at me or talk to me ever again. All because I left her.

How could I be so stupid! I got aggravated with myself and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

I had slept in my car once I left and parked on the side of some dirt road in the middle of nowhere. I had decided that even if she was to like this _Mike _person, then I should at least be there for her. Even is she didn't feel the same way I felt for her. I really wish she didn't like him, he looked so…immature.

He looked like a freakin' baby!

I came back to reality from being pushed into the wall behind me.

"_YOU!_" Rose snarled at me and held me by my shirt collar against the wall. "YOU BASTARD!"

"How could you! How could you leave her like that!" She yelled at me and repeatedly slammed me back. "She gave everything to you! She told you some things that she never told us! How could you do that to her! She has been crying non-stop for the past three days! All because of YOU!"

I struggled to breathe and groaned from the pain in my head. "I left her so she could have some alone time with that immature sod. She obviously liked him, so I let her talk privately to him." I spluttered. "I was just trying to help her but obviously I only hurt her."

"What immature sod?" Alice asked, curious at whom Bella must have talked to, even saying her name hurt.

"Mike Newton." I groaned. I wanted to punch him as soon as he had implied he slept with Bella. My sweet Bella…

"Mike Newton! What the hell was he doing there!" Alice's eyes went wide, "You idiot! Bella doesn't like Mike at all! He was just a friend who was too damn much like a golden retriever to her!"

"But he said she slept with him!" I protested and tried to pull myself from Rose's, still strong, grasp.

"SHE WAS DRUNK!" Rose screamed and slammed me into the wall once more. "She lost her god damn virginity to him that night! She has regretted it ever since!" I looked at Emmett and Jasper, and if looks could kill, I would be dead right now.

Drunk…Regretted it…

"Oh GOD!" I shouted in pain and hit myself in the head, hard. "I need to go and talk to her!" I tried to get out of Rose's hands but Emmett just came and helped her hold me down.

"NO!" Jasper yelled. He had been quiet till now. "You broke her heart Edward! She is hollow, numb. She feels nothing anymore. When we found her by Alice's Porsche lying in the rain, we rushed her home and got her to fall asleep. It wasn't long until she started having nightmares and she screamed your name in her sleep. We had to wake her up and she was crying hysterically and screaming like the world was going to end. You don't know how much you leaving her affected her, Edward." He sighed but continued, "This was the first day she had ever been down to see us and didn't cry. She smiled and laughed. She laughed, Edward. She actually laughed."

I felt more and more pain as he told me and I fell to the ground with my head in my hands.

"What do I do? I messed this up so much…" I moaned. I longed to just touch Bella, to talk to her and tell her how I feel.

"I think you should go and talk to her, Edward." Alice suggested quietly. The room had fallen deadly silent since Jasper's speech and I could just about hear the gentle strumming of a guitar and a voice coming from somewhere in the apartment.

"Okay. I will sort this out." I promised softly.

"Go, Edward." Rose pushed me out the door hurriedly.

I slowly took the stairs up towards her room and walked down the hallway.

Would she listen to me?

Would she accept my apology and talk to me again?

Would she feel the same way as me?

I sighed and opened her door, happy to find it wasn't locked. I shut it silently and took in her sleeping form on the bed.

She looked like an angel. The moonlight coming from her window made an aura around her body and her beautiful brunette hair fanned across the pillow. I gently stepped closer to her and knelt by the edge of her bed.

I tentatively reached a hand out and caressed her cheek gently. I traced her features with the lightest of touches and smiled at her. She was magnificent.

I sucked in a breath when her eyelids slowly opened. It's now or never…

I smiled tenderly at her when she gasped.

_Please forgive me, my Bella._

_

* * *

_**Don't worry people! ExB action will come next chapter :)**

**Thankies again for all your reviews!**

**Review :) ? Please ! I love to know what you think ! XD**

**xAx  
**


	10. Breathe

**Disownage.**

**Finally, i got it up!!!**

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in AGES.**

**I have been really busy with work and i was ill :(**

**But i have this chapter up now! (at last)**

**SORRY again.  
**

**Anywho...  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Breathe

**BPOV**

_I gasped._

Why? Why oh why?

So many questions ran through me at his single touch. Why was he here? Why did he leave?

I couldn't do much else but stare at his utter perfection. His flawlessness striking up the empty feeling once more as he was obviously never going to play the important part in my life that I hoped he would.

His wild bronze hair, still falling in to his deep emerald eyes that burned right through me. Touching my soul. He could only make me feel this way. Why did I have to fall so hard?

I have never felt like this, both in the emptiness and in the love, since I was 18. Even then had I not cried this much, and I even knew him better than I knew Edward!

His name hurt to think. He was so close, yet he never seemed further away.

It brought up bad memories that I never wanted to think of again. I suppose Edward makes you forget what you didn't want to think about, what you are thinking about at all; I wouldn't be surprised if he actually did have that kind of power. At least, he has it on me. He is perfect in that way.

Perfect in general. Perfect for a perfect woman. Perfect for anyone but me.

I felt a tear slowly trickle its way down my cheek silently.

I thought we actually had a connection! We were so in tune with each other. I realise now that it must have been only friendship, really strong friendship.

I lowered my gaze as I felt his cool finger gently brush against my cheek, wiping away my tear of sadness.

"Don't cry." He whispered softly and continued to keep his smooth hand on my cheek.

I sniffed quietly and looked up at his perfection, trying to resist the urge to lean into his touch.

"Edward?" My voice sounded weak even to my own ears. Like I was going to break any second. Suddenly, that didn't seem so far from the truth. This was too much like the last time I let someone this much into my life.

"Bella?" He whispered back, even though it was deadly silent in my room. The only sounds I could hear were my heart beating erratically in my chest and my heavy breathing, Edward was so silent. I wouldn't have known he was there if I weren't staring right at him.

"Bella, please listen to me." He begged quickly, "Don't run away, please."

I searched deep into his eyes, trying to read the emotion flickering like a flame across his face. It was so strange. I barely knew what it was. I knew it was strong though, whatever it was. There was a lot of it.

I must have looked scared or greatly pained as he latched his hand onto mine and gripped it tightly like the world was going to end.

"Okay." I croaked. My throat was still a little dry from my crying earlier.

He looked into my eyes intensely, as if searching for something, then started, "Bella, I left because I thought it was best for you. You looked really happy when you saw…Mike…and I thought it would be best to give you some alone time as you hadn't obviously seen each other in a while," His eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. "I never meant to hurt you…" his voice softened at the end and his eyes seemed endless.

I slowly shut my eyes and breathed in shakily. I could feel myself shake uncontrollably, tears pouring down my face.

He had it so _wrong_! I wasn't happy to see Mike _at all_! How could he be so stupid! I thought he was clever! Even his explanation didn't truly tell me why he left. Sure, it was a pretty decent answer, but why was he so tense at Starbucks? Why did he sound so pained earlier? God, I'm confused.

I continued to cough as more and more tears flowed down my cheeks, from my confusion. I tried to stop my uncontrollable waterworks, but I was always known to be very emotional. Now being an excellent example.

"Shh…calm down." Edward whispered reassuringly in my ear as he rocked me back and forth on my giant bed.

Edward kept rocking me as I unsuccessfully tried to calm down.

"I'm here." His voice sounded like velvet, yet strained.

"But you're not!" The words came tumbling out before I knew what was happening.

He looked at me with a frown on his face as he cocked his head to the side slightly. "Yes I am." He said.

"No you're not! You weren't here for me when I needed you to be with me and now you're just waiting for me to calm down so I can forgive you for leaving me! Then you will leave me again!" I shouted at him, I had no clue why I suddenly became so angry but it was good to let all of my frustration out. Even if it was on Edward.

"Why does everyone always leaves me!" I sobbed loudly and clenched my fists in anger. "You're just like everyone else! I thought you were different!" I stumbled away from his pain struck eyes and wobbled towards the door. "You're just like him." I whispered, the agony leaking into my voice.

I turned and ran down the stairs and outside as fast as I could.

I relished the wind whipping against my face as I ran towards the oak tree at the front of the apartments.

I slid down the smooth skin of the tree and sighed. It was now officially a storm. There was heavy rain that still got me even though I was under the tree, at least the weather matched my mood. How ironic.

But how could I have been so stupid? To let myself be so close to him, thinking he would be different. Yet he wasn't. He left me without even a perfect reason. He thought I like Mike for God's sake!

I grew to be so comfortable with him, to tell him everything. I slowly fell in love with him…

My efforts to be whole once more obviously went to waste.

I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. I took refuge in the thunder and lightning, hoping it will be louder than my heavy heart and sobs.

I don't know how long I cried under the tree. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? I had no idea of the time.

I clenched my eyes tighter together when I head my voice being shouted frantically by a velvet voice. No…

"Bella!" He shouted, he must have been searching a while for him to sound that scared.

I lifted my head up to see him running towards me. Even when I was pained and he was soaked to the bone, I could tell he was handsome. He was suited for a beautiful girl, not me, I thought sadly.

"Bella!" He raced forward, finally seeing my small figure against the tree. "Bella, what are you doing!" He tried to make his voice louder as the thunder rumbled on in the background.

"Sitting here." I replied simply. I didn't need to go into details.

"But you will freeze! Do you know how cold and wet it is out here?" His eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Yes." Of course I know, I've been out here for a while. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Come on, Bella. Let me get you inside." He urged me by grabbing my arm and pulling gently, yet firmly. A tear rolled down my cheek as I still felt the electricity from his touch.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said curtly, trying to ignore the static.

"Bella, please, I want to know: why?" He questioned, ignoring my reply. It seemed a simple enough question, though his eyes held more than just that one question.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you run away from me?" He asked, his voice growing quieter near the end of his sentence.

"I don't want to say…it hurts too much." I hadn't told anyone about that certain area of my past. I always made fake excuses and lies to cover up the painful truth. No one ever used to question it.

"Please, Bella. I don't know what I did wrong. I want to help." His eyes turned scorching and I could see the pure honesty in his eyes, he really wanted to help me. But could I place the truth in Edward's arms? Could I trust him?

Only one way to find out.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "It was high-school. I wasn't what you would call 'popular', but I had a decent set of loyal friends. I had a boyfriend, Jacob Black. His dad goes fishing with mine so we got to know each other quite well. We were already friends before he asked me out. We had been going out for two and a half years already, and then things started to change." I grimaced slightly. "He got more demanding and I didn't handle it very well. We got more and more distant everyday. I loved him. But as we got more distant I knew he must have never loved me at all or not very much to be so demanding. It broke my heart." I sniffed loudly. "One day, I was sitting in my room with Jake when he decided we should go on a walk. He slowly led me into the forest and sat me on a dead tree. He broke up with me. He left me!" I cried, more tears coming down as I remembered the past. "He said 'he couldn't do this anymore' and 'I will always be here for you' but he left me in the end! I didn't believe him but he just walked away! I got lost in those woods for 6 hours, Edward! The only word I could say at that time was 'No…'" I tried not to think about it too hard, it would hurt more.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He apologised, seemingly for more than just my past. For everything.

"Thank you." I smiled weakly and reached up to hug him unsteadily. He caught me with his quick reflexes and stroked my back in a soothing manner.

I looked up to the sky and even though it was black and stormy, it comforted my in this moment. I breathed in Edward's delicious scent. It was slightly musky, yet fruity, like vanilla. He smelt _so_ good.

I hadn't thought about Jacob in ages, yet it was like it happened yesterday. The memories came back full force, but with Edward, they didn't feel so bad. Maybe it was because I was finally moving on. Starting the new part of my life. My chest didn't feel like it had a gaping hole inside it. It felt like it was closed or nearly healed.

It felt good.

My head snapped up to meet Edward's soft gaze as I heard him call my name.

"Yes?" I answered over the ever-growing storm.

"Bella, why, exactly, did he leave?" He questioned hesitantly.

I paused for a second. The strange thing was that I didn't actually know. I never thought about it that hard. I was too overwhelmed with the pain of his departure.

Edward must have took my silence the wrong way as he starting covering his tracks back up and stuttering, "I mean- you don't have to…I was just wondering, you know…I want to help, Bella…"

"Edward," I said firmly. "It's okay, I was just thinking." I reassured him and caressed his arm gently, loving the feel of his cold body.

"Oh." His mouth made a little 'o' shape as he realised his miscommunication.

"I don't know, Edward. That's what's weird. He didn't actually give me a proper explanation. He just…left. I never saw him again…" I trailed off, getting lost in my memories once more.

Suddenly, I felt Edward tense beneath my touch. "Edward?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion and stared into his deep eyes. His eyes were darker, almost blending into the sky. His hands clenched and tightened into fists, making his tendons on his fore arm strain.

Abruptly, he gently, yet with some force, pushed me away and stalked towards the house.

What was wrong with him? I trusted him with my past and to look after me, and he just leaves! I forced all the worst case scenarios out of my head and ran after him.

"Edward! What's wrong?" I shouted trying to get him to stop or at least slow down. I mentally cursed my inability to run without tripping at least once.

He whirled round and I could see the anger in his eyes, burning me. Why is he angry? I hadn't done anything wrong, I thought.

"'What's wrong'! What's WRONG?!" He mocked me, raising his voice. I had never seen him so angry, it honestly scared me. I felt myself shrink slightly in size from his glare.

His eyes softened for a fraction of a second but retained their anger.

"I'll tell you 'what's wrong', it's JACOB!" I gasped at his pure harshness towards Jacob, "He left you with no proper reason without even knowing how badly he hurt you! If I was with you I would never had done that! Did he even care?!" He laughed humourlessly, "If he did, he wouldn't have left you! How could he do that to you! Don't you see? He obviously didn't know you and your feelings well enough to see that he hurt you so much. He was a bastard. He never had the right to have you."

Something clicked inside of me and I was suddenly defending Jake's honour. I had no clue why but it felt in a way like closure, for me.

"How dare you say that! You don't know anything about him!" I screamed, the rain pouring harder and faster. Thoroughly soaking my clothes.

"He _left_ you, and yet you're still defending him!" He shouted incredulously taking a huge step in my direction.

"I owe it to him!"

"Why! Why do you owe it to him!" He yelled over the thunder. The lightning bolted, creating and eerie glow around his figure. So beautiful…

"Because he was my best friend!" I screamed again in frustration.

"'Was' being the key word!" Why does he have to be so damn right?!

"He still has a place in my heart." I replied, quieter, but still as strong.

"He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve a second chance." He chuckled darkly, "He should have no piece of your heart at all."

"Who then? Who deserves to have a second chance?! Who deserves to have a piece of my heart!" I raised my eyebrows at him as if to challenge him and took a step forward. Our chests were almost touching each other.

_You deserve my heart…You deserve a second chance…_

He cupped my face gently and leaned closer towards me. The lightning still creating the aura around us.

"I do." He whispered softly his breath fanning across my lips.

I know I should have savoured the moment and took a mental picture in my brain, but he was too damn good.

I tried to take it slower but I couldn't resist him one moment longer. I pushed myself forward and let my lips crash onto his as the lightning struck once more.

I gasped wildly at the contact and moved my self even closer to him. I winded my arms around his neck and played with the hairs there, trying to bring him closer. I smiled softly against his lips as he kissed me back as enthusiastically as I did. I felt his arms drag themselves away from my face and clutch my waist, pulling me towards him, the other tangled in my sodden hair. I never felt anymore whole than I did then. I never felt more in love, but I wouldn't tell him yet, it would scare him off. So I poured all my love into the kiss, trying to show him how I felt, rather than telling him, as the rain continued to drench us.

I moaned quietly as his hands caressed my body whilst he kept his lips firmly attached to mine, seemingly never wanting to let go. I stroked his hair again and again. God, I loved his hair. Even when it was wet. The storm seemed to disappear behind me; my only knowledge of it being there was the hard pelts of it on my back. It was just us. Edward and I.

God, if I knew he could kiss this way I would have jumped him ages ago.

He kissed me slowly, sensually once more…then again…and again, before he pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes.

His eyes were bright and shiny, the emerald's glistening in the flashes of lightning.

He smiled his crooked grin at me and I couldn't help but beam brightly back.

For the first time in ages, I felt as though I could actually breathe.

* * *

**There you go! :)**

**They finally kiss :P [in the rain aswell! I always thought kissing in the rain would be really romantic...even if it was in a storm...] :P  
**

**Review please :) ? I love all of your reviews ! **

**Do you think we could try and get 100 ? hmm??? PLEASE ! (cause that would be awesome XD)  
**


	11. Night Drive

**Hello!!**

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**I had to rewrite this chappy 5 TIMES! Because it didn't go out how i wanted it to so i was pretty annoyed.**

**But now it is how i wanted it to! :)  
**

**THANKIES to all of your reviews for last chapter! I loved them all, they made me feel all happy :D.**

**It made my day ;)**

**[By the way, I deleted the author's note. I thought it wouldn't really be that important anymore.)  
**

**(Sorry if there are any gramatical or punctuational or spelling errors.)**

**Anywho... HERE WE GOOOOO  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Night Drive

**BPOV**

"I need to ask you something before we go in, Bella."

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward questioned, his voice burning with sincerity. His eyes were pleading at me to agree.

Ha! As if I would have it any other way!

"Yes, Edward! Yes!" I launched myself into his arms and I couldn't help but laugh freely at his cute boyish grin at my answer. He spun us around in circles on the front porch, the wind blowing my hair around us, shielding us from the rest of the world. Our little bubble. I was so blissfully happy at that moment. It was weird to remember that I had been an emotional mess only an hour earlier.

I suppose I was renowned as being terribly stubborn but I also was not very good at keeping my emotions at bay. I get hurt easily and having Edward leave just reminded me of Jake. And that was just a touchy subject I didn't like to talk about. Somehow though, talking to Edward about it earlier healed the pain. It hurt less to talk about it.

It felt good.

Edward slowly put me back on my feet and pulled me close to his chest. "Thank you," He whispered into my damp hair. "Thank you so much."

I pulled back and smiled at him. I could easily look at him now without getting drenched as the rain had subsided for a while.

He was so good to me. I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him quickly before we went back in.

Of course my plan was all but forgotten as he gripped my waist and yanked me back to his lips where he sucked my bottom lip between his. "Edward…" I tried to get him to stop as we had to get inside and to the others, but I don't think it worked very well.

"Bella…" He mocked me, his lips turning up ever so slightly as he continued to move his lips with mine.

I playfully pushed on his muscled chest and stepped away from him. "Let's go."

He just smiled and opened the door to their apartment. We walked in, hand in hand, and looked for any sight of our friends.

"Where are they?" I thought out loud. We had walked through the kitchen, dining room and the patio and no sign of them. If they are playing some stupid game of hide and seek I think I may kill them…

"I have no clue." Edward whispered back. The eerie silence of the apartment was starting to freak me out.

"Guys?" I shouted into the seemingly empty apartment.

No reply.

I turned around to ask Edward a question but stopped short when a smirk was plastered on his face. "What is so funny?" I demanded. Seriously, where is the humour in this situation? We can't find our friends!

He just carried on smirking, "Nothing."

"Why are you smirking then?" Confused doesn't even start on what I was feeling.

He didn't answer he just slowly moved closer and closer towards me, his smile slowly fading as his eyes turned a darker shade of green. Uh oh.

"Edward?" I asked, "What are you doing…"

"Well, as we have this apartment all to our selves…we might as well make use of the privacy…" His voice trailed of suggestively and I could feel his body heat radiating on to me as he was so close to me. The look he had in his eye sent a shiver down my spine.

"Make…use…of the privacy?" I questioned shakily. I'm not sure my legs will be able to hold me up soon, they feel like Jell-O.

"Mhmm." He murmured into my hair as his hands slowly trailed down my body and landed on my waist. _So good…_

My mind was running at a million miles per second. His lips inched closer and closer to mine making my eyelids flutter shut. I don't think I could last much longer unless he kisses me right now!

Damn him and his 'wanting-to-savour-the-moment' habits.

Hastily, I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him closer so his lips brushed against mine ever so lightly. Finally, he seemed to come out of his absurd habit and quickly planted his lips on mine.

Nothing could compare to kissing Edward. It was like heaven on Earth. Yep, it was _that_ amazing. I could just kiss him for hours on end and never get tired of his soft lips on mine.

I gasped embarrassingly loud as he gently sucked on my neck. He was going to leave a mark, I thought wryly. However, I couldn't think coherently much longer as he kissed me once more fervently.

It was bliss. Utter Bliss.

It was, until it happened.

A flash of light brought us back to reality and we jumped apart of each other in shock.

"Dudes, seriously! This is all great and dandy, but you guys have been going at it for years! I think the New Year has gone past and you didn't even notice! Too busy sucking off each other's faces…People these days…Speaking of sucking, you two looked like two Hoovers going at it! Seriously, you could both be the first human Hoovers—" The voice that sounded so familiar was cut off by a loud thwack.

"Ow, damnit! Stop doing that!" The voice yelled so loud that it nearly shook the apartment.

My vision was slowly coming back from my Edward induced high and I was shocked to see the beaming faces off all of our friends, minus Emmett who was scowling at the floor.

"Guys!" I shouted in joy, I wasn't joking about being scared earlier when we couldn't see them. I thought that maybe some crazy psychopath had gone round and killed them all, and that was just plain creepy.

I ran over to Alice and Rose and grabbed them both in a group hug, squeezing them so hard. "Where were you! I thought you had been murdered or something stupid like that!" I crossed my arms in front of me and put on my 'stern face'. "Don't ever do that again." I stared them down and I could see them cower slightly in fear. Go me!

"Yes, Bella." They replied and hugged me back.

I skipped my way back over to Edward and latched myself onto his side. I smiled up at him when he beamed brightly at me.

"So is this what we think it is?" Jasper questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Is what, what you think it is?" Edward replied cockily.

"You know damn well lover boy." Emmett boomed. "YOU TWO GOT IT ON!"

I could hear Alice, Rose and Jasper laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm and I couldn't help but join in, especially when I felt Edward's chest rumble from his chuckles.

"Oh, Emmett. You always put things so eloquently." I stated sarcastically and smiled when Edward's fingers laced through mine.

"You bet I do! So are you two, you know, together now then?" He asked looking at us. I was starting to feel like Edward and I were an exhibit at a museum or something from the way they were staring so intently at us. _Someone should give them a magnifying glass already…_

"Yes." I had a big cheesy grin on my face as I relaxed into Edward's side with a bright blush on my cheeks. I swear my ears were going to burst from the squeals coming from Alice and Rosalie.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screeched whilst bouncing around like a lunatic, "YAY!"

"Calm down, Alice…" Edward playfully warned, "You might hit the roof." He chuckled deeply and I smiled at the sound.

In the corner of my eye I saw Rose give Alice the look and I heard Emmett and Jasper groan simultaneously. Oh God, it's probably going to be bad…

Rose grinned wickedly at me, "You know what this means?"

"I get to spend time with my hot -and not to mention _fantastic_ kisser- boyfriend?" I prayed. I could hear Jasper high five Edward at my brilliant, and true, description. I was too happy to care.

"No silly…GIRL TIME!" Alice and Rose both squealed and skipped towards me to grab my hands. I groaned really loud as they tried to drag me away from my Edward. I hate girl time, in small doses its fine. But really long and very often girl time…_no way_.

I mean seriously, I have just got to be the hot guy I have had a crush on ever since we had met the boys as my boyfriend, and they want me to spend time _away_ from him?! What kind of messed up thing is that!

I want to be with Edward. Not gossiping in girl time.

I know I was acting like a child who just lost his favourite lollipop, but I was pretty damn annoyed.

They continued to pull me further and further away from Edward and I groaned louder and louder in annoyance. "Edward, help me!" I screamed in frustration as he just stood there laughing at me with Emmett and Jasper. Helpful much? I thought sarcastically.

I glared at him with pure menace and looked at him dead in his slowly dimming eyes, "You are so dead." I proceeded to growl and get my arm out of my friend's grasps. "If I don't come out of that room alive I will personally come back and haunt you forever until the day you die…Unless I don't do that myself…" I know I was being over dramatic, but hey, I _hate_ girl time.

He should know I would forgive him anyway, I was just frustrated and I needed to take it out on someone. If he begged enough he knew I would be easy to forgive him. He knows that I couldn't resist his kisses.

Alice and Rose snickered at my threat to poor Edward and they dragged me all the way up the stairs towards Rose's room.

I could faintly hear the sounds of Edward's frustrated grunts and Jasper and Emmett's taunting, "Dude, you just got her as your girlfriend and you're already pissing her off!"

"You're in the dog house, Eddie!" That was the last thing I heard before I got pushed on the bed and the bedroom door slammed shut.

I scooted to the middle of the bed and stared at my friends with a mock-bored expression, "What do you want to know?" I said in a monotone.

"Everything!" Rose demanded.

"Bella! C'mon give us details!" Alice bounced on the bed with her excitement and I could feel the bed shake with the full hyperness of it.

"Well…" I went on to tell them all about Jake, as I never did tell them about him, and how he really hurt me and that I thought I would never be able to get that close to any guy again. And then how Edward changed all of that to me. I was terribly giddy when I got to the kiss, I don't think I have ever used 'amazing' and 'mind blowing' so many times in one sentence.

Strangely, I quite enjoyed gossiping to them about Jake and then about Edward. It oddly felt calming to me, to let other people know more about me and not to close myself off all of the time.

Also, I didn't mind bragging about how good a kisser Edward was at all! And I did need to let them know that I did, in fact, have _the_ hottest and _the_ best kisser in the whole of the Cullen family. I kind of rubbed it in their faces a little but we all need to let out our inner bitch once in a while.

Alice was still bouncing in her seat on the bed after I told my entire story, although slowly calming down when I told her about how hurt I was before. Oddly, Rose was bouncing too near the end off my little gossip. I never pictured her as a bouncy type of girl ever since we have known each other. I learn new things everyday...

"So you are officially together." Rose stated more like a fact, which it was, than a question.

I grinned widely, "Yes."

Alice squealed for the hundredth time and pulled me and Rose into another hug. "We are all happy and taken now!"

I giggled and pulled them close.

Utter contentment.

"I am so happy you are with Edward," Rose smiled at our shocked expressions, she wasn't one to go into her feelings so much. "I know I don't show my emotions much, but I am truly happy for you guys. You guys are like two peas in a pod, you are made for each other."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly at the comment but smiled nonetheless.

I seemed to interrupt her as she opened her mouth to add something else, "And anyway, Edward is so much better than that Jacob dude was. I mean seriously, judging from what you told us, Edward is:

a) So much fitter than Jacob

b) So much hotter than Jacob

c) So much sexier than Jacob"

I gaped a bit at her bluntness but even I couldn't disagree with what she just said.

She raised her hands in a concluding gesture, "So as we can all see. Edward is a million times the man Jacob once was." She slowly placed her hands back in her lap and Alice and I giggled at her evaluation of the men in my life.

"And don't even get me started on Newton." She spat at the last minute.

That did it.

We all burst into laughter and I fell off the bed from laughing so loud. I landed on the floor with a loud "Oof." And we giggled wildly some more, just letting go.

"We are such weird people." I stated proudly, not caring in the least that I just named myself an idiot. I didn't care one bit.

"Definitely!" Alice and Rose shouted back at me breathlessly.

We were brought out of our mini girl reunion with a loud bang on the door. "You ladies alright in there?" A beautiful voice called out that made me smile so big my cheeks hurt. I am such a sap.

Rose caught sight of my grin and smirked at my joyful face, "Oh Bella's _perfectly_ fine, Edward. No need to piss your pants in worry—" I threw the nearest pillow at her for being so rude, especially hard as she was being rude to _my_ Edward.

I heard Edward's chuckles outside of the door and I took that as my cue to leave.

"I am terribly so to part, oh dear friends of mine, but my amazing boyfriend calls to me." I said in an overly posh voice and skipped slowly away from them. I bid them a quick wave and ignored their laughter as I swung the door open. I immediately flung myself into a surprised Edward's arms. "By the way I don't hate you and I forgive you for not saving me." I smiled up at his relieved face.

This is where I belong, I thought to myself as I snuggled into his embrace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I totally OWN YOU!" I screamed in happiness. I was good. Bloody good at that.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Don't let it get to that pretty little head of yours. It's beautiful how it is."

Pssh. If he thinks I'm not going to stop gloating just because he is buttering me up with compliments, he has another thing coming.

I just continued to boast.

"I beat Edward Cullen! I beat Edward Cullen, in a _racing _game!" You would have thought he would have won, seeing as he has a fancy Volvo and loves to drive fast. But oh no, Edward, being the perfectionist that he is, had to take every turn so deliberately and precisely that he was in fact, slow.

And I beat him, by crashing into each and every corner. Even though that kind of helped as it pushed me back into the track from the sheer force of my every crash, I thought wryly.

I still couldn't help but smile. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was better than Edward Cullen at racing games.

I was better than Edward at something! Edward-the perfect person!

It was simply amazing.

Although, Edward didn't seem to think so.

"Bella, please stop with the gloating. My head is dizzy from watching you jump up and down and spin around like that." I stopped in the middle of my happy dance and looked down at Edward on the floor.

Exactly like he said, his eyes were slightly glazed over and he looked paler than normal, "Sorry!" I quickly apologised and reached down to grab his arm.

"Let's do something calmer. Something that won't hurt your pride so much." I helped him up and lead him upstairs towards his room. "I still whooped your ass though." I mumbled under my breath, hoping he didn't hear it but I think I was caught as I heard his signature chuckle.

We walked into his room and I plonked myself down on his bed.

His room had basically become my own as well. We shared it all the time and us girls rarely went into our apartment anymore. It felt like a second home to me. It had all the people I cared for in it and I loved being there. It made me feel whole.

I felt him sit next to me and I sighed and relaxed into his comfortable hold as he laid us down on the bed. "This is perfect." He breathed. I couldn't have agreed with him anymore.

Suddenly a thought came into my head, "Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?" Came his muffled reply as his head was buried in my long brown hair.

"Have you ever wondered, whether this was meant to be? Like destiny? All of us." I questioned. I had wondered it before a while ago but as we were all together now it came back full force. And it needed an answer.

"Yes." He replied softly.

I turned my head to face him and was surprised when he was gazing at me.

"I have thought about it and I think it truly was destiny, for all of us. We all click together. We are just, perfect for one another. Just like you and I, I think we were destined to be together. It doesn't matter if we where somewhere else or not here with you right now but I believe that even then, we all would have found each other, because that's where we belong. Together."

I think a tear slipped down my cheek because I felt the moisture of it being wiped away by Edward.

But he was so true. I believed exactly the same thing. We did belong together. We did fit with each other. Nothing seemed truer.

"I think you are exactly spot on." I smiled adoringly at him. "And I couldn't have put it in better words."

He just smiled at me and pulled me close.

"Oh and by the way," I started and I felt his eyes turn to me in confusion, "I always thought you had a way with words."

He laughed loudly and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks, love."

He slowly pulled me up to his height and leaned forward to catch my lips with his. I quickly tangled my fingers into his hair and sighed at the feel of his lips on mine. He gradually pulled my body closer to his and stroked my sides lovingly, stopping at my waist. His kisses slowly turned more intense and I was gasping for breath near the end of it.

God, did I love kissing Edward.

I sighed when he pulled away but was confused when I met his small grin. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" He whispered intently into my ear.

"Yes?" I replied shakily. He doesn't need to know that he had a very big effect on me, yet.

"Come with me." He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. Night had consumed us and the moonlight was shining in through the window, illuminating his outstretched hand. I wasted no time as I hopped of the bed and reached him without falling or tripping over once. I was quite pleased with myself, I smirked inwardly.

I grabbed his milky hand and laced my fingers through his as he lead me through house and outside.

"Edward? What are we doing?" I asked, I had no clue where we were going.

I calmed slightly as I saw him going towards his Volvo but I had no idea why he was.

He silently asked for me to get in and I did quickly. I sat in his car's leather seats and looked at him curiously when he got in.

"Well?" I prompted him to try and tell me. He smiled.

"Would you be opposed to taking a night drive with me?" He asked, his voice unintentionally sensual.

I got lost in his voice and dreamily replied, "With you? I would go anywhere."

He grinned at my reply and I could help but beam brightly back. He wove his hand through mine again as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and down the little road.

I closed my eyes briefly and thought of the possibility of going with Edward everywhere as we continued down the long narrow road.

Together. Forever.

* * *

**YAY! I am still happy I finally got it up and it was how i finally wanted it to go :P**

**Sorry again for the wait :(**

**Review :) ? PLEASE :D? I love your reviews ;)**

**xAx  
**


End file.
